Wedding Bells
by musegirl
Summary: When Jade and Mark's wedding brings Mary-Lynnette and Ash together for the first time in two years, sparks fly. But will they be for better or for worse? Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything related to the Nightworld...I only wish I did. **

* * *

Mary-Lynnette sat in a coffee shop in Boston trying to focus on her Organic Chemistry notes. Her study group mates, Penelope and Aaron sat at the table with her, discussing the latest lecture. Mary-Lynnette, however, was distracted and thinking about Ash...again. She wondered if she'd ever stop thinking about him, it had been two years after all. She had waited in Briar Creek for a year for him with nothing to show. Mary-Lynnette still winced at how much it had hurt when he didn't show up. She'd cried in her room for a week. Then she picked herself up and with a heavy heart gone with plan B. She'd packed up and gone off to Harvard in hopes of leaving him and the Nightworld behind. At least as much as she could considering three of her closest friends were vampires, one of which was the soulmate of her brother. Now, another year later she still hadn't seen him or gotten any closer to forgetting him. She twisted the ring on her finger, the only piece of jewelry she wore. It had a small rose inlaid with black stones, which she assumed were diamonds knowing where and who it had come from. Ash had sent it to her just after she'd arrived at Harvard with a note saying, "For your protection...please. –Ash." This was the one and only time she'd heard anything from him in two years. Of course she'd heard through various friends in the Nightworld some of what he'd been up to, slaying his dragons or more recently slaying actual dragons. She's stopped asking what he was up to simply because the answers had begun to terrify her.

"Mare, earth to Mare! Where are you?" Pen asked laughing.

Mary-Lynnette shook her head, "Sorry, what were you guys discussing?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Where do you go when you do that?" Pen asked, tilting her head at Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette shrugged, trying not to blush. Pen saw her do this often enough since she was also her roommate.

"Just thinking about the stars, maybe driving out of the city tonight to go watch them," she replied with a small smile. The idea wasn't half bad. She hated being in the city with the lights washing out the stars and not able to see them at all. And she'd had to leave her telescope at home, not enough space in the small, cramped apartment she shared with Pen.

"Want any company?" Aaron asked, smiling playfully at her.

Yes, she thought, but not from him. Mary-Lynnette chuckled softly and shook her head. "I'm terrible company out there, I forget everything else exists."

Aaron nodded slightly, but Mary-Lynnette thought she saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes. Frowning, she wondered if she'd really seen that. Aaron was nice, but they were just friends. He couldn't be interested in her like that, right? Shaking her thoughts, she focused back on O-Chem.

Just when she'd gotten back into her study groove, Mary-Lynnette's phone rang. She checked the caller ID and smiled when she saw Mark calling. Flipping open the phone, "Hey Mark!"

"Hi Mare, how are you? What's new?" he said excitedly.

'I'm good, why do you sound so wound up?" she answered warily.

Mark laughed, "I guess I'm not good at hiding anything, huh?"

"Only from me."

"Well, I do have some news..."

Mary-Lynnette tapped her pencil impatiently. "Yes?"

"Jade and I are getting married!"

"What? That's great Mark! When did you propose?" Married? Her little brother was getting married! She was torn. Of course, she was ecstatic for Mark and Jade. They were soulmates and totally in love. But it made her ache for what he had. He and Jade had always been in sync and completely happy, whereas she and Ash... Well, things were never easy when it came to Ash.

"I just did it last night! So Mare, do you think you could take a few days off from school for the wedding?" he asked.

"Of course, when should I plan for?"

"Um, well, we were thinking we'd get married this Saturday."

"This Saturday!! What? How can you get married this Saturday?! It's Monday!" Mary-Lynnette yelped.

Mark laughed "Thierry offered to let us have the wedding at his place so we could have it sooner rather than waiting. Jade's really excited, she wanted to do it as soon as possible. And after two years of dating, I'm with her."

Mary-Lynnette sighed, "Of course, Thierry offered. He and Hannah love nothing more than to pair people off." It's not like the apocalypse isn't looming over our heads or anything, Mary-Lynnette thought, but didn't say aloud. "I guess I can work something out. I'll have to look into plane tickets. I don't know how soon I'll be able to get a flight."

"No worries about that, Mare. Thierry sent his jet out there. You leave tonight. And he also talked to your professors, you're off the hook for the week. So you better get out here, Jade is impatient to have your bridesmaid dress fitted." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Wow, you do work fast. And since when did I agree to be a bridesmaid?" Mark laughed at her. "So, you going to tell me where and when this flight is so I don't miss it?"

"Don't worry, you'll be picked up. It's all taken care of," Mark replied in an amused voice.

Mary-Lynnette froze, "Mark, who exactly is coming to get me?"

"Hey, Mare, I gotta run. Jade needs me for some wedding thing. I'll see you soon, okay?" And with that he hung up. Mary-Lynnette stared at her phone. What had just happened? She felt blind-sided. She didn't even know when to expect this 'someone' who was picking her up.

Sighing, she relayed her news and decided she should head home to pack so she was ready whenever she was picked up. Mary-Lynnette was packing up her things when Pen gasped.

"The most gorgeous guy I've ever laid eyes on just walked in the door," she said and kicked Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette sat up so quickly she smacked her head on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything related to the Nightworld...I only wish I did. **

* * *

_"The most gorgeous guy I've ever laid eyes on just walked in the door," she said and kicked Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette sat up so quickly she smacked her head on the table._

"Ow!" Mary-Lynnette exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"He's just amazing! Tall, dark and sexy!" Pen waxed on.

Dark? No one would describe Ash like that. Well, not his looks at least. Mary-Lynnette's heartbeat slowed. "Down girl! You look like you're about to eat him alive," she teased.

Pen blushed and glared at her, while Aaron laughed. "Oh my God, he's coming over here!" she exclaimed nervously.

Must be someone from the Nightworld. No human would be as amazingly gorgeous as Pen was making him out to be. Mary-Lynnette turned around and found herself looking right at an extremely handsome vampire. She grinned, "James! How are you?" She stood and hugged him.

"I'm good. Can't really complain. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm pretty good, except for my O-Chem class. That's kicking my ass. Where's Poppy?" She smiled and looked around for her.

James smiled back, "She'll be along in a couple minutes. She had something to take care of."

"So, I guess you would be the 'someone' picking me up?"

"You would guess right. We'll have to hurry though, the jet is scheduled to leave soon." Mary-Lynette nodded and went to finish gathering her things.

Pen leaned over to her and hissed, "You know him! How do you know him? And hook a girl up!"

Mary-Lynnette laughed, knowing James had heard everything Pen said. "He's a friend from back home and he's spoken for."

Poppy walked through the door and Mary-Lynnette hugged her happily when she approached. "Okay, we can run to my place. I'll pack fast, promise." Turning back to her friends, she introduced them to James and Poppy.

"No need to pack, it's done," Poppy told her brightly.

Mary-Lynnette raised her eyebrows at her, "That's what you were taking care of?" Poppy grinned and nodded.

"Come on," Poppy said, grabbing Mary-Lynnette's hand. "We have to go!" Laughing, Mary-Lynnette started to follow but Aaron stopped her.

"Mare, don't you want a date for your brother's wedding?" he smiled coyly at her. "I could be persuaded to come with you."

Behind her, Mary-Lynnette heard James growl and Poppy put her hand on his arm. Blushing, she replied, "Thanks Aaron, but I'm not too worried about having a date. I'm okay." She could have sworn she saw his face fall as she turned to go, but shrugged it off and focused on catching up with James and Poppy.

By the time the jet landed in Las Vegas and they made it to Thierry's mansion, it was ridiculously late and Mary-Lynnette was exhausted. Lupe and Nilsson were awaiting their arrival and Nilsson showed Mary-Lynnette to her room. She collapsed on the huge bed, sinking into the pillows and blankets. She kicked off her shoes and yanked off her jeans, opting to sleep in her t-shirt and underwear. Mary-Lynnette slept late and only woke because Jade, Kestrel, and Rowan burst into her room and forced her out of bed. They all hugged her tightly and talked non-stop about what had been going on while Mary-Lynnette dressed quickly. She was amazed at how much she had missed the three girls.

Nervousness filled her as they headed downstairs and into the massive dinning room for breakfast. "He's not here," Kestrel whispered. "He's on a mission right now. Shouldn't be back for a day or two."

Mary-Lynette glanced at her and nodded, trying not to look like she cared. Breakfast comprised of being bombarded with questions from everyone about what she had been up to and how Harvard was going and she in turn asked everyone what they had been doing. She found out about everyone except the one person she really wanted to ask about. Ash was the one topic conspicuously missing from the conversation. Once breakfast was over, Mary-Lynnette was pulled into a whirl of wedding plans. Dress fittings, cake tastings, florist meetings; Mary-Lynnette's head spun from all of it. Surely all of this wasn't necessary? Her idea of the perfect wedding would be out on a hill, under the stars, with just the very closest friends and family. As for the groom...well, she made herself stop at that thought.

After dinner that night, Mary-Lynnette found herself restless and went to find Thierry or Hannah to ask for a good spot for star gazing. As big as the estate was, there surely had to be someplace good for it. She walked toward the voices she heard inside an office but stopped before she was ever seen.

"They should have been back days ago, or we should have heard something from them at least," Thierry's voice drifted toward her.

"Don't worry, I bought us a little time, I told Mare that Ash was on a mission and wouldn't be back for a couple days. But if he's not back by tomorrow..." Kestrel answered. Mary-Lynnette's heart started to pound. Ash should have already been back? They hadn't heard from him, so did that mean something had happened to him?

"She's his soulmate, so she'd know if something happened to him, right? I mean, really happened?" Rowan asked. "Maybe we could ask her if she's felt anything?"

"No!" Hannah's voice jumped in. "In theory, she should know. I think. Thierry, were you able to tell when I died in my past lives?" Her voice was soft and gentle when she asked.

He drew in a ragged breath before answering, "I don't know. I was always there, just too late to save you. Most of the time I got you away from Maya in time for you to die in my arms." The pain and regret was evident in his voice and Mary-Lynnette back away from the door silently, not wanting to hear more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything related to the Nightworld...I only wish I did. **

* * *

_He drew in a ragged breath before answering, "I don't know. I was always there, just too late to save you. Most of the time I got you away from Maya in time for you to die in my arms." The pain and regret was evident in his voice and Mary-Lynnette back away from the door silently, not wanting to hear more._

She walked blindly outside, not really paying attention to where she was going. Eventually, she emerged at the top of a large rock outcropping, staring up into the desert sky. The stars blazed above her and Mary-Lynnette began to cry. But this time it wasn't because of the stars. What if something had happened to Ash? Wouldn't she know? Wouldn't she have felt something or had their bond weakened over time? It had been two years since they had last seen each other...could that have made a difference?

Maary-Lynnette didn't know how long she sat out there crying, but she knew it was late, really late when she headed back inside. She walked quietly through the house so she didn't wake anyone. Just as she was about to pass through kitchen she heard a voice coming from there that made her knees weak.

"I told you we could take him on, no problem," Ash drawled.

A female laugh floated out to Mary-Lynnette. "You did. So, you feel like taking me on right now? I have some new moves I want to try out," the accompanying female voice said flirtatiously.

He chuckled then answered blandly, "If I weren't so exhausted, you'd already be on the floor." Mary-Lynnette couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart ached and she hated what a fool she'd been. She'd actually believed Ash had reformed himself. Tears sprang to her eyes and she fought not to make a sound.

"Aww, poor Ash." the other girl teased, her voice turning playful. Mary-Lynnette debated about what to do. She could hide out here and hope they didn't come out this way or she could walk in and confront him. After two years of nothing from him only to find out he was here shacked up with some other girl, Mary-Lynnette decided she was sick of waiting for him to come to her.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he answered just as Mary-Lynnette stepped through the door. He had his arm slung around the girl's shoulders, an absolutely gorgeous female vampire. She had long blonde hair and cat-like green eyes. Eyes that looked her over and quickly dismissed her as any kind of true threat. And her body, what Mary-Lynnette wouldn't do for a body like hers. It was flawless with curves she's have killed for. Mary-Lynnette instantly hated her.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded, shaking off Ash's arm and advancing on her.

"Mary-Lynnette!" Ash exclaimed, surprised and grabbed the other girl's arm to stop her.

"Hello, Ash," she replied coldly. Then she moved to step around the two of them and head to her room.

Ash stepped in front of her, blocking her way. His eyes shifted colors, first green, then brown, then yellow, now blue, and finally they turned violet and stayed that color. Mary-Lynnette hated how just looking at him made her feel. The room turned hazy and pink. Ash wouldn't stop staring at her, so she did what came naturally to her, she kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" he cried, holding his shin. "Damn, Mare! Do you always have to do that?"

"Would you prefer I do this?" she snapped and whipped the yew stake she always carried from where it was hidden behind her back and held it to his neck. Ash froze, eyes locked with hers. Suddenly, Mary-Lynnette found herself being grabbed from behind and flying through the air. She landed hard on the cold tile floor her head exploding with pain as it slammed against the floor with a resounding crack. The female vampire loomed over her with fangs bared, holding Mary-Lynnette down by the throat with her knee pressed on Mary-Lynnette's chest. Mary-Lynnette struggled to breathe.

Ash yanked the other girl off Mary-Lynnette and threw her across the room. Her body made a loud crashing sound as it made contact with a rack of hanging pots and pans. "Mare! Are you okay?" he asked, leaning over her and running his hands along her face. She hated how much she wanted him to never stop touching her, at least until his hands traveled around to the back of her head and lightly brushed against the huge lump already forming from where head made contact with the floor.

"Ow!" she yelled and slapped his hands away. She sat up slowly, the room spinning. Then she focused on the female vampire across the room, already looking like she was going to spring on her again. Mary-Lynnette's eyes grew round and she sucked in air to scream.

Ash threw himself between them and pinned the other girl to the ground. "Stop it, Laurel! She's my soulmate!" he yelled at her, furious.

"Soulmate? She kicked you and pulled a stake on you!" she yelled back.

"It's not the first time and she can do whatever she wants to me," Ash replied, still fuming.

The girl, Laurel, paused and looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "She's done this before? What kind of fucked up relationship do you two have? I mean, I know I'm new to Circle Daybreak, but I thought soulmates were all happiness and light and love. _Not_ homicidal."

"Our relationship is...complicated," Ash murmured and looked up as Thierry, Jez, Morgead, Quinn and Rashel burst into the kitchen, ready for battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything related to the Nightworld...I only wish I did. **

* * *

_"Our relationship is...complicated," Ash murmured and looked up as Thierry, Jez, Morgead, Quinn and Rashel burst into the kitchen, ready for battle._

They all stopped, taking in the scene. Then everyone grinned at the two vampires, welcoming them back. Hannah slipped in behind the group and went over to Mary-Lynnette, checking on her and examining her head. "I think you should be fine. You'll probably have a massive headache, but no long standing damage. Which is good considering you're our resident genius," Hannah smiled at her. Mary-Lynnette gave her a wan smile, wincing at the throbbing headache she was indeed developing. Suddenly, Ash was hovering right next to her.

"Go away, Ash," she growled, glaring at him through the pain.

He ignored her and looked at Hannah and Thierry, who had also wandered over. "What's she doing here? Did something happen?"

"Stop asking them, I'm right here! I can answer for myself. I'm here for Mark and Jade's wedding, why else would I be here?" Mary-Lynnette irritably replied.

"What?!" Ash yelled, "When?! No one told me my little sister was getting married!"

"Stop bellowing!" Mary-Lynnette chastised, then grimaced and held her head. Ash immediately went to put his arms around her and Mary-Lynnette pushed at him. "Don't touch me! Just leave me alone, Ash," she said wearily. Looking at Thierry and Hannah, she said, "I'm going to bed. I'll see everyone in the morning."

"Mary-Lynnette..." Ash said softly. "Why are you so mad at me? What did I do?"

Mary-Lynnette gave an aggravated sigh, "Ash, it's late and I want to go to bed. I now have raging headache thanks to your little girlfriend!" She tried to stand, but Ash wouldn't let her.

"My girlfriend?" he said incredulously and grabbed her shoulders. "Mare, no! She's my partner. For missions. We fight together, that's all."

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what it sounded like when you two were alone in the kitchen. Move Ash, I'm going to bed," she pushed him away again. "Look, can we just leave it until tomorrow. I really want to go lie down, my head is throbbing." Ash looked horrified that she was in so much pain, and this time didn't stop her when she shakily got to her feet. Mary-Lynnette swayed on her feet and the room tilted on it's axis before beginning to spin crazily. "Oh shit," she whispered and then room went black.

Ash caught Mary-Lynnette when she fell back, cradling her in his arms. He looked at her, lying unconscious in his arms, and then panicked, he looked at Thierry and Hannah. Hannah checked Mary-Lynnette's pulse and opened her eyelids, shining a penlight into each one. "She's okay. She just needs to rest, Ash." He nodded and after Hannah directed him to which room Mary-Lynnette was staying in, he carried her up to it.

He pushed back the covers and softly laid her on the bed and covered her back up. He laid down beside her on top of the covers, and Mary-Lynnette rolled over and curled up against him. "Ash," she breathed. Tears slipped from her lashes, alarming him. "I missed you so much," she said in the barest of whispers.

Ash gently reached out and wiped away her tears, knowing she would never remember any of this in the morning. "I'm right here, Mary-Lynnette. I won't go anywhere, I promise," he whispered against her temple and pressed his lips lightly against it. She gave a soft sigh and snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything related to the Nightworld...I only wish I did. **

* * *

_Ash gently reached out and wiped away her tears, knowing she would never remember any of this in the morning. "I'm right here, Mary-Lynnette. I won't go anywhere, I promise," he whispered against her temple and pressed his lips lightly against it. She gave a soft sigh and snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder._

Ash watched Mary-Lynnette slowly stir awake, catching his breath again at how beautiful she was. Her hair had gotten much longer and was wildly splayed across her pillow. He reached out and slid his fingers through it, loving the silky feel of the strands. He looked at her lips, dying to taste them once more but knowing he couldn't. Not without her consent. Ash waited with bated breath for her to open her beautiful blue eyes, eyes he had dreamed about more times than he could remember. He had always wanted to know what they would look like when she first awoke, still dreamy with sleep. He lightly stroked his fingers from her temple down to her chin and she pressed her face against his hand in her sleep, smiling softly.

Mary-Lynnette slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the sight in front of her. It was Ash, looking down at her with such love and adoration she thought it must be a dream. He looked so beautiful her heart ached. The way the sunlight glinted on his hair, emphasizing all the different shades of blonde. His eyes were deep violet and he had a small smile on his lips. Before she thought about it, Mary-Lynnette lifted her hand and traced the curve of his jaw. His smile deepened.

Then she frowned as the events of last night came crashing back to her. Mary-Lynnette jerked her hand back and glared at Ash. "Get out!"

Ash looked startled, "Mary-Lynnette, please, can't we talk about last night? About why you're so angry with me? I swear, there's nothing going on with me and Laurel. We're fighting partners, that's all," he said, emphasizing the last two words.

Mary-Lynnette struggled not to cry, "I have a hard time believing that, considering what I heard right before I walked in."

Ash sighed and pulled her into his arms, surprised when she didn't fight him. "I know what you thought you heard, but it's not like that. Laurel is...new to our way of life. She was a lot like I was before I joined Circle Daybreak. She's still adjusting and working on her old habits. She flirts without thinking about it, with everyone. I try not to encourage her, but she's my responsibility and I need us to get along and be able to work together. But we're just friends. I was assigned to her I think in part because we both have pasts we're trying to overcome, and because no one else would work with me."

"What?" Mary-Lynnette asked, confusion written all over her face.

Ash gave her a sheepish smile, "I'm not the happiest person to be around. Generally, I'm pretty moody and everyone else got tired of it. Especially after you left Briar Creek without waiting for me."

"But I did wait for you!" she protested. "I waited a year, you said you would be back in one year! You never came! So I did the only thing I could think to do, go to college. I never heard anything from you, except for the ring. I thought you didn't want to see me."

"I was on a mission that took longer than I anticipated and by the time I got back, you had already left. I thought that meant you didn't want to see me or I'd have come to you sooner," Ash said smiling wryly. "I wonder if we'll ever be in sync with each other."

"So, are you saying you want to be with me?" Mary-Lynnette asked softly, hope in her eyes.

"Of course, I want to be with you, Mary-Lynnette! I love you," he smiled at her.

She smiled back him, "I love you too, Ash." She reached up and pulled his head to hers, kissing her soulmate for the first time in two years.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything related to the Nightworld...I only wish I did. **

* * *

_She smiled back him, "I love you too, Ash." She reached up and pulled his head to hers, kissing her soulmate for the first time in two years._

Her lips met his softly and Mary-Lynnette sighed his name against them. Her arms came around him, holding him tight to her and he in turn held her tightly to him. The kiss started out soft and gentle but quickly deepened into something far more passionate. Ash slid his tongue into Mary-Lynnette's mouth slowly exploring it and tangling with her tongue. Mary-Lynnette gasped and after a moment she ran the tip of her tongue against Ash's canines, causing them to elongate into his fangs.

Ash moaned and pulled back slightly, causing Mary-Lynnette to whimper. He kissed his way along her jaw and whispered in her ear, "Don't tempt me, baby. I haven't had human blood in two years and I know how delicious yours is."

"Ash," Mary-Lynnette said seductively and turned her head to the side, exposing her neck. "Bite me." He groaned and sank his fangs into her neck. Mary-Lynnette gasped and pulled Ash fully on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her hips against his and moaning as pleasure washed through her.

_"Mary-Lynnette!"_ Ash sent telepathically. She pressed herself against him, feeling his hard arousal. Tense heat coiled low in her belly and wetness pooled between her thighs. Ash lifted his mouth from her neck, lightly licking the wounds so that they closed. The he shifted back to kiss Mary-Lynnette hard, their tongues dancing together and fighting for dominance. Mary-Lynnette writhed beneath Ash as he slowly thrust his hips against hers, driving her crazy with lust.

_"Ash, baby, please. I need you. I want you so much, I can't wait any longer."_ she told him with her mind, refusing to stop kissing Ash for even one second. Mary-Lynnette slipped her hands beneath his shirt, caressing over his back and around to his chest, running her fingers along his hard muscles. Ash groaned against her mouth.

_"Are you sure, Mary-Lynnette?"_ Ash asked, not wanting to move to quickly for her.

Mary-Lynnette pulled her mouth from his, looking at Ash intensely, "Yes, Ash. I'm sure. I love you and we've tortured ourselves long enough. I want to make love with you."

Ash stroked his fingers down her face, his beautiful eyes still that intense deep violet and filled with love for her. "I love you too, Mary-Lynnette. With all my heart." He bent his head to kiss her again, but Mary-Lynnette tugged at his shirt, lifting it over his head. She ran her fingers down his chest, tugging at his pants. Ash chuckled, "Slow down, Mare. I'm not going anywhere, we can take our time."

Mary-Lynnette gave a little shake of her head, "I don't want to slow down, Ash. I want you."

"Well, if I'm taking off my clothes, shouldn't you take off yours too? It's only fair." Ash nipped at her earlobe and Mary-Lynnette shivered. Lifting his head, he looked at her and arched an eyebrow, challenging her. She blushed slightly and then took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. Then she lifted her tank top over her head, letting it fall to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra. Ash stared at her, then whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Mary-Lynnette smiled softly and Ash leaned down to kiss her. The kissed turned heated quickly and Ash slid his hand up Mary-Lynnette's side to cup her breast. She gasped when he rubbed his thumb across her nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch. Slowly, Ash kissed and nipped his way down Mary-Lynnette's neck and across to lightly kiss the soft underside of her other breast. He flicked his tongue and grazed his teeth across her nipple before closing his lips around it and sucking. Desire burned through Mary-Lynnette's body and she felt a throbbing ache between her legs. She thrust her fingers into his hair, twisting them. _"Oh, God! Ash, that feels incredible," _she sent, her breath coming in short, quick gasps. Ash switched to her other breast and moved his hand down her stomach. Mary-Lynnette closed her eyes as his fingers kept traveling down her body.

Ash gently slid his fingers along her slick folds and Mary-Lynnette's breath hitched. He rubbed one finger along her and a soft whimper escaped Mary-Lynnette's lips. Ash slipped a finger inside her tight wetness and they both moaned. Pleasure washed through Mary-Lynnette and she thrust her hips against his hand. _"You're so wet, baby," _Ash said, not lifting his mouth from her breast and stroking her inside.

"You. You make me this wet, Ash," Mary-Lynnette panted. "More, Ash." Ash lifted his head, locking eyes with her and slid a second finger deep inside her hot core. She cried out as his fingers slid in and out of her and Ash kissed her hotly. Mary-Lynnette's hand drifted down and into Ash's pants, wrapping around his cock. Ash gasped, then moaned as she stroked her hand along his shaft. Ash moved his hand more urgently, his thumb massaging her clit. Mary-Lynnette lost all coherent thought and all she could do was feel the hot tension coiling inside her as Ash pushed her closer and closer to ecstasy. She was moaning loudly, not caring that there were an unknown number of vampires and shapeshifters who could likely hear her. Mary-Lynnette pumped her hand faster along his cock, desperate to give Ash the same pleasure he was giving her. Ash was panting against her neck, moaning as Mary-Lynnette slid her thumb along the tip of his shaft before rubbing her palm back down the length of him.

Ash turned his head, looking deeply into Mary-Lynnette's eyes. "Come for me, Mare. I want to see what you look like when you come. To feel you come on my fingers," he said in a husky, low voice. Ash reached deep inside her, massaging a spot that made her orgasm come crashing down over her. She screamed his name as her core tightened and quaked around his fingers. Ash groaned and kept moving his fingers inside her and pressing his thumb against her clit, drawing out Mary-Lynnette's pleasure as long as possible.

He bent his head to kiss her and Mary-Lynnette had just started to stroke him again, when her bedroom door burst open. Mark, Jade, Rowan, and Kestrel walked in, Jade saying "Mare, wake-up sleepyhead!" Mark took in the two of them on the bed and yelled, "GET OFF MY SISTER!" Jade grabbed him and held him back from attacking Ash. Laurel happened to walk by at that moment and froze when she glanced into the room. Ash grabbed the blanket and yanked it up over them as Mary-Lynnette angrily yelled back, "GET OUT!" Mark looked stunned and Jade pulled him out of the room, the others following behind. Rowan sent them an apologetic look as she closed the door after her.

Ash sigh and dropped his head against Mary-Lynnette's neck. "I guess we're not going to get the morning we hoped for," he said.

Mary-Lynnette nibbled at his earlobe, "I'm not quite finished with you yet." She pressed warm kisses along his neck while she began stroking him again. Mary-Lynnette stroked slowly at first, then increased her tempo as Ash's breathing became more ragged. He groaned when Mary-Lynnette gripped him tighter and pumped faster. Mary-Lynnette suddenly bit his shoulder and Ash cried out her name as he came in her hand and on her stomach. When he finished, Ash kissed Mary-Lynnette with all the love he possessed. They were both out of breath when he finally rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Mary-Lynnette. Please stay with me or let me come with you when the wedding is over. But I don't ever want to be apart from you again," Ash whispered softly.

"Oh, Ash. I don't ever want to be apart again too. I feel like half of me is missing when you aren't there. I love you so much," she answered and kissed him again. Ash shifted himself onto his side and Mary-Lynnette glanced down. "I guess I need to take a shower." She looked up, meeting Ash's eyes, "Want to join me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything related to the Nightworld...I only wish I did. **

* * *

_Ash shifted himself onto his side and Mary-Lynnette glanced down. "I guess I need to take a shower." She looked up; meeting Ash's eyes, "Want to join me?"_

Mary-Lynnette slid out of bed, throwing Ash an aren't-you-going-to follow-me look over her shoulder as she stripped off her pants as she walked into the bathroom. She slid her thong off and threw it out the open door before turning on the shower. When the temperature was just how she liked it she turned to call to Ash again, only to find he was right behind her. Mary-Lynette's eyes grew wide as she realized Ash didn't have a stitch of clothing on. Her gaze traveled down his hard, muscled body and stopped when she reached his cock. Dear Goddess, he was huge! She'd gotten some idea earlier, but actually seeing him fully aroused with nothing covering him was entirely different. It made her nervous to think of him really inside her, she wasn't sure it would be comfortable let alone pleasurable. Mary-Lynnette lifter her wide, round eyes back up to Ash who had the smuggest grin on his face. He chuckled softly, "Judging by the look on your face, I think I should be flattered." Mary-Lynnette snapped out of her reverie and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the shower with her.

Ash pressed her back against the tile wall, kissing her hard. Mary-Lynnette was instantly turned-on and ready to go all over again. She moaned as Ash's hands roamed her body, sensuously caressing her thighs and hips before coming up to cup both her breasts. Ash began to kiss his way down her body, languishing on her breasts before kissing further down her stomach. Ash knelt in front of her and guided her hips to the corner seat in the shower. Once Mary-Lynnette was seated, Ash slid her legs over his shoulders, fingers trailing inside her thighs. "Ash?" Mary-Lynnette asked in a dazed voice.

He grinned up at her wickedly and then licked his lips. Ash looked down, seeing Mary-Lynnette's glistening, pink core begging to be kissed. He leaned in, pressing his lips against her slick folds. Mary-Lynnette gave a low moan and twisted her fingers into Ash's wet hair. Then Ash licked her and she sobbed with pleasure. He slid his tongue inside her, relishing the taste of her. She was warm and thick and sweet, like honey melting in his mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. Ash slowly alternated between lapping at her sweet juices and massaging her clit with his tongue, while using his fingers to stroke and rub where ever his mouth wasn't. The sounds Mary-Lynnette was making were more animal than anything else and she gripped his hair tightly, pressing his mouth to her. Ash feasted on her until Mary-Lynnette could only pant wildly, bucking her hips against him. Ash gripped her hips to hold her to him and he moaned against her core. "Oh _God_, Ash! I'm going to come! ASH!" she screamed as he gave her the most intense orgasm she'd ever felt in her life. Mary-Lynnette's entire body shook with rapture and stars exploded across her vision. Ash didn't raise his mouth until he felt her stop quaking inside, and he licked her one long, last, lingering time before kissing his way back up to her mouth. Mary-Lynnette looked at him, unable to find words to tell him how incredible, how fucking fantastic, that had felt. So she did the only thing she could think of, she pushed him back against the wall and knelt in front of him.

She took his shaft in her hand, looking up at Ash with a coy little smile on her face before flicking her tongue against the tip of him. Ash gasped and looked down at her with a stunned expression. "Who are you and what have you done with my sweet, innocent, Mary-Lynnette?" he asked, his legs lightly trembling as she brushed her lips against him.

Mary-Lynnette grinned mischievously up at him, "She met a boy and had two years to fantasize about all the different things she wanted to do to him." Before Ash could react, she took him into her mouth, slowly sliding her lips down. Ash clenched his hands into fists, hissing with pleasure, and Mary-Lynnette took one hand and guided it to the back of her head. Ash thread his fingers into her hair, tightening them slightly as Mary-Lynnette began to draw her mouth up and down him and pumping her hand around him. She pressed her tongue against him, massaging his cock and Ash moaned. She worked him with her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue; making Ash groan and his legs trembled harder.

He lifted his other hand to her head, desperately trying not to thrust into her mouth and just let Mary-Lynnette keep building the intense pleasure he was feeling. When she relaxed her throat and took him deeper into her mouth, Ash groaned, "Mare...that's so...your mouth is so warm...and...sucking so hard. I'm going to come, baby!" Mary-Lynnette slid him deep into her mouth, pressing the tip of him against the back of her throat and then gently humming. "MARY-LYNNETTE!" Ash yelled as his body erupted with pleasure and he came. Mary-Lynnette softly massaged his cock with her tongue as he came and she tasted him at the back of her mouth. When he finished, she slowly eased him from her mouth and Ash reached down and lifted her into his arms. He held her tightly and buried his face into her neck, breathing heavily. "Goddess, you're fucking amazing," he whispered and kissed her.

Sated and blissfully happy, they washed each others bodies and hair before finally getting out of the shower. Ash kissed her once more before slipping out in a towel to run to his room and change clothes. Mary-Lynnette dressed in record time, anxious to get back to Ash. She towel dried her hair, leaving it damp and hanging loose around her shoulders. Leaving her room, she looked around for Ash, heading down the stairs to the dinning room. Ash caught her from behind, kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. Mary-Lynnette turned and smiled up at him, ridiculously happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, people are actually reading this...perhaps I should have finished the whole thing before I posted it online. PRESSURE!!! Hopefully everyone keeps liking it. At least, I hope if you're reading it you like it. **

**As always, I don't own anything related to the Nightworld...I only wish I did. **

* * *

_Leaving her room, she looked around for Ash, heading down the stairs to the dinning room. Ash caught her from behind, kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. Mary-Lynnette turned and smiled up at him, ridiculously happy._

When they entered the dinning room, Ash was tickling Mary-Lynnette and she was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. "Stop, Ash!" she gasped, still laughing. Ash smiled and relented, hugging her to him.

They grinned at each other in the doorway when a cough sounded from behind them. Mary-Lynnette and Ash turned to see pretty much everyone there, staring at the two of them with stunned expressions. "Uh, wow. That's different," Quinn said.

"You should have seen what they were doing up in her bedroom," Kestrel replied with a sly grin. Mary-Lynnette blushed fiercely and Mark scowled.

"Don't remind me," Mark muttered and Mary-Lynnette suddenly lost her smile.

"Well, maybe that will teach you to knock before you go barging into someone's room again!" she snapped at him before walking over to the long buffet table where breakfast had been laid out.

"Maybe you shouldn't be letting guys crawl into bed with you!" he yelled back. Mary-Lynnette gasped and looked at him aghast that Mark had said something like that to her. Ash snarled and grabbed Mark, hauling him out of his chair. Fangs bared, Ash growled, "Apologize to your sister. Now!" Jade looked panicked and Mark acquiesced.

"Sorry, Mare. Really. That was out of line. I'm just having a hard time with you and Ash actually being together instead of fighting."

Ash let go of Mark and Mary-Lynnette walked over, smacking Mark on the back of his head. "Don't forget I'm your _older_ sister, you jerk. And don't be such a hypocrite, you think I don't know what you and Jade do when you sneak off into each others rooms?" She took Ash's hand and pulled him back over to the buffet. "Come on, Ash. I'm starving."

"Wait, what do you mean, sneaking off into each others rooms?" he said, looking menacingly at Mark again. Mary-Lynnette just shook her head at him and stuck a plate in his hands. Conversations had resumed by the time Ash and Mary-Lynnette had filled their plates and joined everyone at the table. "So, what would you like to do today?" Ash asked, tucking a lock of Mary-Lynette's hair behind her ear.

She chewed thoughtfully and after finishing her bite, answered, "Is there somewhere to go hiking? I'd love to do anything that has open spaces, Boston is really confining. It's kind of claustrophobic for me."

Ash nodded, understanding. It was hard for someone so used to wide open surroundings and a really small town to shift into a city living, especially one as huge as Boston. He bet it drove her crazy that the lights from the city drown out all the stars. "Of course, there's lots of hiking trails out here and the desert has some really great views."

"Wait a minute," Laurel interrupted, "you and I are supposed to train today. You promised."

"Sorry Laurel, change of plans. I think I'm going to take a few days off," Ash replied, not looking away from Mary-Lynnette.

Laurel's voice turned flirtatious and she pouted, "But what was all that talk last night about me being on the floor and you taking me?" Mary-Lynnette clenched her jaw and refused to look in her direction. She really did hate this girl.

Ash glared at Laurel, as the conversations around them slowed. "That's not what I said and you know it. You need to stop with the flirting crap, you've been with us long enough. If you can't then you need to find yourself a new partner."

She gasped and opened her mouth to respond but Thierry interjected. "Why don't you train with Rashel and Jez today, Laurel? It would be good to work with a others to learn new techniques and perhaps teach them something new as well."

"Of course, Lord Thierry," she answered. Looking at Jez and Rashel, she said, "I'll be in my room, let me know when you're ready." She stalked out the room, without looking back.

_"Sorry about that. Are you okay, sweetheart?"_ Ash sent, looking at Mary-Lynnette and grew concerned when she wouldn't look up from her plate.

_"I'm fine,"_ she answered, pushing her food around with her fork.

"Mare," Ash whispered and tilted her chin up to look at him. "I'm sorry. If she does it again I'll find a new partner, I promise."

She sighed, feeling guilty. "Don't do that, Ash. Everyone deserves a second chance to change and I'm sure it's not easy. If you two work well together in the field, then you shouldn't change things." She smiled at him and changed the subject, "So where are we going hiking?"

Ash stared at her for a moment, his eyes shifting from brown to green to violet. Jade jumped into their conversation, "But Mare, we still have wedding stuff to do! You don't want to miss it, do you?"

"There's more?!" Mary-Lynnette said in an alarmed voice. She shot Ash a please-save-me look and he laughed at her expression.

"I thought girls loved wedding stuff. Isn't it in your DNA or something?" he teased her.

Mary-Lynnette gave him a withering look, "Ash, I'm your soulmate. Obviously, I'm not normal." Everyone at the table laughed.

"I suppose you're right. Jade, you can spare her right? For me?" Ash smiled prettily at her and Jade grudgingly gave in.

"Maybe we could stop by UNLV too and I could look into their transfer process," Mary-Lynnette said quietly as they were heading out of the dining room after breakfast.

Ash looked startled. "You really want to do that? I don't mind moving to Boston, really. I'd hate for you to leave Harvard."

"Leave Harvard? But you love it there, Mare!" Mark said, eavesdropping. Rowan, Kestrel and Jade also looked at her with stunned expressions.

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes, "No, Mark. I don't love it there. Yes, it's a great school. But Boston is overwhelming for me and I'd be happy at any school as long as it's challenging. UNLV happens to have one of the top astronomy and physics programs in the country. I'm sure it will be plenty challenging." She looked at Ash, "Besides, Ash has already changed his entire life for me once. It's my turn now." Mark started to respond, but the look Mary-Lynnette gave him made Mark shut his mouth. She took Ash's hand and smiled, "Let's go, I'm dying to get outside."

* * *

**Alright, if you've read this much, let me know what you think. Is it good? Bad? Too smutty? Not smutty enough? Feedback is always welcome! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, but I have three new chapters! Guilt gets you more to read. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added me to their story alerts/favorites!! I'm really flattered and happy that people like the story. :o)**

**I don't own anything related to the Nightworld...I only wish I did. **

**

* * *

**

_Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes, "No, Mark. I don't love it there. Yes, it's a great school. But Boston is overwhelming for me and I'd be happy at any school as long as it's challenging. UNLV happens to have one of the top astronomy and physics programs in the country. I'm sure it will be plenty challenging." She looked at Ash, "Besides, Ash has already changed his entire life for me once. It's my turn now." Mark started to respond, but the look Mary-Lynnette gave him made Mark shut his mouth. She took Ash's hand and smiled, "Let's go, I'm dying to get outside."_

As it turned out, transferring to UNLV was far easier than Mary-Lynnette expected. The woman helping her out at Admissions was beside herself with excitement that a Harvard student with a 4.0 GPA wanted to transfer to her school. She practically filled out the forms for Mary-Lynnette and called Harvard while they were there to have transcripts sent over. Mary-Lynnette's application was going to be 'fast-tracked' to the Admissions committee.

Ash thought it was hilarious and teased Mary-Lynnette about being the smartest person ever to set foot on campus, but she could tell that he was really excited about her moving here. Mary-Lynnette was debating about where to live; Thierry's mansion was amazing and it would be nice to be close to Ash, but she was leaning toward getting her own apartment for privacy sake. There were too many people living at Thierry's for her comfort and she would want a quiet place for studying. She wasn't quite sure about all the details, but she would figure them out.

After walking around the campus, Ash and Mary-Lynette headed out to Red Rock Canyon and hiked for a few hours. They climbed to the top of a small outcropping that looked out over the surrounding hills and mountains. Mary-Lynnette was lying with her head in Ash's lap, eyes closed and enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin while Ash ran his fingers through her hair. "Ash?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Yes, Mare?" he answered.

"Would you change me?"

She felt Ash jump in surprise, "What? Mare, you don't really mean that. Do you?"

Mary-Lynnette opened her eyes and fell into Ash's deep violet ones. "Yes, I really do mean that," she softly said. "I'm 19, if I don't do it now I won't ever be able to do it. You know that. And I'm not an Old Soul, like Hannah. We don't know I'll come back and I can't bear the thought of leaving you forever. I don't want you to be alone...or fall back into your old ways." She smiled teasingly at him and Ash gave her a small smile back.

"Mary-Lynnette, you know I'll love you forever. Even if you're ninety. You don't have to do this for me."

"I know and I'm not just doing it for you. I'm doing it for me too." Mary-Lynnette sat up, "Are you saying you won't?"

Ash brushed his fingers down her cheek, "Of course I'll do it. I just want you to be completely sure about this. There isn't any going back and forever is a really long time."

"Ash, I'm sure about this. I've thought about for the past two years and what it really depended on was us, on our relationship. Since I now know that you and I can actually have a real relationship and not just fight, I know what I want. I want you to change me." She reached out and intertwined her fingers with Ash's.

He brought their fingers up to his lips and lightly kissed them, "Then I'll change you. I would love to have you with me for the rest of eternity." He gave her a lopsided smile and Mary-Lynnette felt her heart tug at the sight.

She grinned at him and reached up with her free hand, wrapping it around his neck and pulling his head to hers. Their lips met and for a moment Mary-Lynnette let herself get lost in Ash. Then she pulled back and said excitedly, "Let's start now! Do you need to take more blood from me or do I just need blood from you right now?"

"Whoa, Mare! Slow down, we don't have to start right this second," Ash laughed at her impatience.

"Why not now? I'm only getting older by the minute. What's wrong with starting now?" she demanded.

Ash pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her throat, "Mary-Lynnette, be reasonable. For one thing, you remember how tired you get after exchanging blood? I don't exactly want you to fall asleep out here. Not to mention this is a public park. Anyone could come along hiking and I don't think they'd like what they see."

"Then can we start when we get back to Thierry's?" she asked hopefully. Mary-Lynnette attempted giving Ash a wide-eyed doe look and fluttering her eyelashes slightly. She wasn't really sure how well she was pulling it off, until Ash melted.

"Anything you want, sweetheart" he replied softly and stroked her hair, cuddling her against him. She decided to file that look away and only pull it out when she really wanted something, otherwise it just didn't seem fair.

"Can we go back now?" she asked as innocently as possible.

Ash laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Yes, Mary-Lynnette. We can go back now."

Mary-Lynnette sat staring out the window, smiling and holding Ash's hand as he drove back to Thierry's. She was sort of day dreaming, when Ash gently squeezed her hand. "Mare?"

"Hmm?" she answered, still staring out at the dessert.

"Where are you planning on living out here?"

Mary-Lynnette blinked and pulled herself fully back into the present. "Um, I'm not really sure yet. Thierry's house is great, but it's really crowded and I think I might want someplace quieter, especially for studying. Is that okay, if I don't live at Thierry's?" she timidly answered.

"Of course it is, Mary-Lynnette." Ash's face turned slightly nervous, "What would you think if I wanted to move with you?"

"As in, move in _with_ me?" Ash nodded and Mary-Lynnette swallowed. "I-I don't know. It never really crossed my mind that you would want to live with me. I don't know how my dad would handle that."

Ash nodded and softly rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, "Would it help if we were married?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you again to everyone reading this, I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

**I don't own anything related to the Nightworld...I only wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

_Ash nodded and softly rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, "Would it help if we were married?"_

"What?!" Mary-Lynnette yelped. "Ash, pull over. I can't have this conversation without really looking at you." Ash obediently pulled the car over and then turned to look at Mary-Lynnette. "Ash, do you seriously want to move in with me?" Ash stared at her for a moment then nodded, his face completely serious. She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face, "Okay then, lets move in together."

Ash grinned back at her and leaned in to kiss her. Mary-Lynnette sighed and leaned closer to Ash, parting her lips and letting Ash's tongue caress against hers. She reached her hands up and laid them on his chest, sliding them up and into his hair. Ash moved his lips along her jaw to the pulse point at the top of her neck, lightly sucking. Mary-Lynnette moaned and squirmed in her seat, an ache building between her thighs. Ash nibbled at her earlobe and she thought about pushing him into the backseat and taking him right then and there. "Would you do me the great honor of marrying me, Mary-Lynnette Carter?" Ash whispered so softly Mary-Lynnette thought she might have imagined it.

She froze for a second and pulled back, looking at Ash. His face was serious and his eyes were the most beautiful deep violet. Then he held up his hand, holding a ring between his fingers. Mary-Lynnette gasped and put a hand over her heart. Tears stung her eyes and she blinked, making them spill over onto her cheeks. Mary-Lynnette nodded and choked out, "Yes, Ash. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Ash beamed and took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Mary-Lynette looked down at her hand. The ring was beautiful. It was a simple platinum band with what looked like a one-karat princess cut diamond in the center and three progressively smaller diamonds flanking the sides of it. The diamonds sparkled in the sunlight.

Mary-Lynnette looked back up at Ash and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hard. She opened her mind to his and bounced around inside his mind. _"Ash, you just asked me to marry you! We're getting married!"_ she squealed with her mind and heard Ash's mental laugh.

"_Yes, we are."_ His arms circled her, holding her closer to him. _"I love you, Mary-Lynnette. My Mary-Lynnette,"_ he sighed with his mind.

Mary-Lynnette felt a thrill of happiness shoot through her when he called her his Mary-Lynnette. She knew she shouldn't want to be called his, but she loved it. Shifting up, she crawled from her seat into his, straddling him. _"I love you too, baby. I want to be yours forever, Ash."_

She reached down and lowered the seat back so that she was lying on top of him. Ash slipped his hands beneath her shirt, trailing his hands along her waist and back. He shifted his hands around to unhook her front clasp bra and pushed it out of the way as he rubbed his palms across her nipples feeling them harden instantly. Mary-Lynnette moaned and widened her knees, rubbing herself against Ash's hard erection. Ash wrapped one arm around her hips, pressing her against him while he thrust his hips, still massaging her breast with the other hand. The ache between her legs was throbbing now and she knew her panties were soaked. "Ash, keep rubbing against me like that. It feels so fucking good," she whispered against his lips.

Ash groaned and thrust hard against her core, feeling the heat from her. He was dying to be inside her, but didn't want their first time, and her very first time, to be in a car. So he did the next best thing, he grabbed her hips and rubbed his aching cock against her. He kissed along her neck, loving the soft little whimpers and moans she made as he spiraled her higher toward her release.

Mary-Lynnette ground her core harder against Ash, feeling the hot tension coiling tighter within her. "Ash, I'm so close." He rubbed harder and watched Mary-Lynnette bite her lower lip and then cry out as her release shattered through her body. Ash thrust once more against her and found his own release, moaning her name.

She collapsed against him, breathing heavily. She pressed her face against his neck and inhaled his scent. "I love you, Ash," she whispered.

He held her closer and kissed her temple, "I love you, sweetheart." Mary-Lynnette lifted her head and kissed him once more before climbing back into her seat.

She glanced down at Ash's shorts and laughed, "I think someone is going to need to change clothes when we get back." Ash grumbled under his breath, but she noticed he didn't complain too much.

Once they were back at Thierry's, Mary-Lynnette laughingly allowed herself to be used as a cover for Ash while they walked up to his room. Mary-Lynnette sat on his bed, enjoying watching Ash change his shorts. When he was finished, he walked over the bed and sat next to her. He looked at Mary-Lynnette who gazed steadily back at him. "Are you sure about this, Mary-Lynnette?" he softly asked.

"I'm sure," she answered without hesitation.

"And you want to start right now?"

"I want to start right now," she took Ash's hand in hers. "I'm ready, Ash. I am." He nodded and looked at her. Examined her actually; his assessment of her was clinical.

"Okay, I think I took enough blood this morning. You taking mine now should be enough to start the change." Ash pulled off his shirt and took Mary-Lynnette's yew stake, pressing it to his neck and making a small cut. He winced and Mary-Lynnette whimpered, hating to see him in any kind of pain. After giving her a small smile, he tossed the stake over onto a chair, and then gathered Mary-Lynnette into his arms, gently guiding her head to the cut. She pressed her lips to the wound and gently began to suck. Mary-Lynnette reveled in the delicious, spicy, heady taste of Ash's blood and sighed happily when his arms held her closer. Ash shivered with pleasure and found his mind linked with hers. Neither felt the need to talk, both content to simply be together with their minds joined.

A tranquil sleepiness descended on Mary-Lynnette and she lifted her lips, licking away and traces of blood. She looked at the cut, amazed to see it was already healing. Mary-Lynnette blinked, trying to keep her eyes open but she was so tired.

Ash shifted the two of them back against the pillows and Mary-Lynnette curled against him. "Sorry, Ash. I'm just so sleepy," she murmured, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Shh, sweetheart. Go to sleep, it's okay. I'll be right here," he replied and stroked her hair soothingly.

Mary-Lynnette relaxed against him, "Love you," she sighed.

Ash kissed her forehead, "I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/added to story alerts/favorites!! I hope you keep enjoying the story and let me know what you think. Especially if I suddenly take a wrong turn and everyone starts thinking WTF is she doing??  
**

**I don't own anything related to the Nightworld...I only wish I did.  
**

**

* * *

**

_"Shh, sweetheart. Go to sleep, it's okay. I'll be right here," he replied and stroked her hair soothingly._

_Mary-Lynnette relaxed against him, "Love you," she sighed._

_Ash kissed her forehead, "I love you, too."_

When Mary-Lynnette awoke she stretched and opened her eyes, startled for a moment. Everything seemed so clear, almost too focused. She laughed, realizing this was only the tip of the iceberg and how much her life was about to change.

Ash, smiled at her, "What's so funny?"

She shook her head, "Just remembering what this felt like before. And wondering what else will feel different." She leaned up and kissed him, pulling him down on top of her. His hands were sliding her shirt up when there was a sharp knock at the door.

Ash growled, gently tugging her shirt back down. "What!" he barked at the door.

Morgead stuck his head in the room, flushing slightly as he took in the two of them on the bed. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Thierry needs to meet with us."

"Now?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sorry man."

Ash sighed, "I'll be right there." Morgead nodded and closed the door behind him. Ash looked at Mary-Lynnette, "Sorry sweetheart, I'll try to be a quick as possible. Would you let me take you to dinner?" She smiled and nodded, running her fingers through his hair. Ash brushed his lips across hers, "Good, why don't you go change and I'll come get you when I'm done. I know the chef at this restaurant on the Strip. It's a really nice place, I think you'll like it."

Mary-Lynnette agreed and kissed him once more before heading to her room and Ash to his meeting. She wasn't sure if she had anything for dinner at a nice restaurant, since she hadn't packed for herself but she figured she could borrow something from Kestrel or Rowan if she needed to. Poppy must have been working on her witch precognition skills because she had packed the perfect dress. Mary-Lynnette had bought it on a whim, talked into it by Pen. It was a simple strapless dress that was fitted at the top down to her waist and then fell in soft folds from her hips stopping just above her knees. It was the exact color blue as her eyes with small white flowers embroidered from the bottom and curling up one side. It looked perfect with her hair down in soft curls around her shoulders and black peep-toe kitten heels. She decided to put on a little extra make-up, giving herself the smoky eyed look. When she checked herself over in the mirror, she was pretty pleased with herself.

Since it had been over an hour, Mary-Lynnette decided to go see if she could find Ash or at least find someone who could let her know if the meeting was still going on. She saw Ash with a group consisting of Thierry, Quinn, Laurel, James, Morgead and Jez just down the hall, walking toward her and talking heatedly. "Ash?" she softly called. Everyone stopped a couple feet away, staring at her. No one said anything and she felt her face grow hot. Perhaps she didn't look as good as she thought. She looked down, fidgeting nervously with her hands. "Sorry, I can go change. I wasn't sure about the dress-"

"No!" Ash exclaimed. "Mary-Lynnette, you look…stunning. Absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah, Mare, you look really great," James added and Quinn nodded, giving her a rare smile.

"Totally hot," Morgead said and Ash glared at him.

Mary-Lynnette smiled and blushed again, "Thank you. Is everything okay?" She looked at Ash and his expression grew pained.

"Thierry, please?" he asked beseechingly, looking at him.

Thierry sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Ash. It has to be tonight." He turned to Mary-Lynnette, "I hate to do this to both of you, especially when you look as lovely as you do, but I need Ash for a mission tonight. Unfortunately, it has to be tonight and it has to be him."

She gave a small nod, nervousness tightening in her belly, "I understand." She glanced at Ash, fear prickling through her.

"I'll be fine, I promise," he reassured her, stepping close to put his arm around her waist.

"Why don't I see if Hannah and some of the other ladies would be available to go to dinner with you, Mary-Lynnette?" Thierry offered. "I hate to see you get dressed up without anywhere to go. And it will help keep you from thinking about things, getting too nervous." Mary-Lynnette started to protest, but Thierry insisted and she finally gave in. She turned to Ash, taking his free hand in hers.

"Hey, what the hell is this?" Laurel suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Mary-Lynnette's left wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Ow," Mary-Lynnette grumbled, tugging her wrist free and rubbing it.

Ash scowled at Laurel, and took Mary-Lynnette's hand in his and kissing her wrist, "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Mary-Lynnette nodded.

"Are you two engaged?" Laurel asked skeptically.

"Yes, we are," Ash snapped at her. There were gasps from the rest of the group. Then everyone gathered closer to congratulate them.

"Now we definitely have to go out and celebrate!" Jez grinned at Mary-Lynnette and she smiled back. They arranged to have Mary-Lynnette meet up with the other girls for dinner, meeting downstairs in fifteen minutes.

When Ash walked her down to meet up with the girls, they all gushed over the ring and talked excitedly about weddings. Jade, Kestrel and Rowan hugged both of them tightly; unable to believe their brother was actually getting married. And that Mary-Lynnette had actually agreed.

Just before they left, Ash took Mary-Lynnette aside. He brushed his fingers along her cheek and slid them into the base of her hair. "I'm so sorry about dinner. I swear, I will make it up to you."

"I understand, Ash. I can't say I'm excited because I'm worried about you, but I know you can't just say no," she leaned into him, resting her cheek against his chest.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Would you like me to come by your room when I get back tonight so you know I'm home?"

She nodded, "Please. I just need to know you're safe."

He tilted her chin up to him, pressing his lips against hers briefly, "I promise. I love you, Mary-Lynnette. Try to have fun tonight, I'll be fine, really."

"I love you, too, Ash," she whispered and he handed her over to the girls. Mary-Lynnette looked back at him as she was walking out the door. Ash mouthed 'I love you' to her and she did the same. The smile he gave her just before the door shut was so beautiful her breath caught and she hoped he saw her returning smile to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/added to story alerts/favorites!! You guys make this all worthwhile!  
**

**I don't own the Nightworld...sigh.  


* * *

**

_"I love you, too, Ash," she whispered and he handed her over to the girls. Mary-Lynnette looked back at him as she was walking out the door. Ash mouthed 'I love you' to her and she did the same. The smile he gave her just before the door shut was so beautiful her breath caught and she hoped he saw her returning smile to him._

Dinner was more fun than Mary-Lynnette anticipated. She had a great time hanging out with Hannah, Jez, Keller, Rashel, Poppy, Iliana, Kestrel, Jade and Rowan. The food at the restaurant was fantastic and the girls talked non-stop about weddings, the guys, and grilling Mary-Lynnette on details about her and Ash. She kept most things to herself, but they still managed to get more out of her than she really wanted to tell.

After dinner, Mary-Lynnette wasn't quite ready to go back to the house and face her empty room so Hannah, Rowan, and Jez agreed to stay with her and walk the Strip for a while. When they reached the Bellagio, they stopped to watch the water show outside the hotel before venturing inside to investigate the clubs inside the hotel for Jade's bachelorette party tomorrow night. Rowan and Jez were distracted investigating one of the clubs, and Hannah and Mary-Lynnette were wandering around the casino lobby when Mary-Lynnette heard a familiar laugh. Her heart dropped when she saw Ash walking over to the elevators with his arm around Laurel's waist. She was smiling at him leaning in close and Ash grinned at her. Mary-Lynnette was having trouble breathing as she watched Laurel pull Ash over toward an elevator. "Come on, baby. I can't wait to get you upstairs and all to myself," Laurel said suggestively to him and tugged him into an empty elevator. Ash laughed and glanced furtively out the elevator before pushing Laurel against one of the walls and kissing her.

Mary-Lynnette's breath came in small, tight gasps as she teetered on the edge of breaking down completely. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she watched the man she loved kiss another woman. "Mare! What's wrong?" Hannah exclaimed, obviously alarmed.

"Ash," she whispered and weakly lifted her hand to point at the elevator. The doors were closing, but Hannah was still able to see Ash and Laurel kissing in there. Just before the doors closed, they saw Laurel reach up and put her arms around Ash's neck before lifting up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Mary-Lynnette's heart shattered at the sight and she began to cry openly. Hannah put her arm around her and began ushering her out as Rowan and Jez came rushing up.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Rowan cried and Hannah filled both girls in with a hushed voice as they walked out and into the town car waiting for them. Rowan shook her head in disbelief, "No. Ash wouldn't, it has to be something with the mission. It has to!"

Jez was more skeptical, "Even if it was part of the mission, it sounds like they took things a little too far. I mean, why would Thierry make Ash go on a mission where he had to pretend to have Laurel as a girlfriend when he knows Ash has a soulmate? Thierry would never do that. Those kinds of missions are reserved for Daybreak members who aren't attached to anyone. That way no one gets hurt."

Mary-Lynnette shut her eyes, trying to block out their chatter. Her heart ached and the tears wouldn't stop. She was barely able to breathe it hurt so much. All she could see was Ash kissing Laurel and Laurel wrapping her legs around him. They were up in a hotel room right now...together. She thought of how loving and sweet and gentle he had been with Mary-Lynnette. How he'd told her he loved her, that he wanted to marry her. The way he'd kissed her and touched her and given her pleasure she'd never though possible. And it had all been a lie. He hadn't changed. He didn't really love her. He was screwing another girl at this very moment. Mary-Lynnette could barely hold in the scream threatening to escape from her. She'd never felt such pain in all her life. She curled into herself, sobbing and wishing for death.

When they reached the mansion, Mary-Lynnette tore out of the car and raced up to her room, not wanting to see anyone. She fell onto her bed, weeping uncontrollably. She heard the voices outside her door; Hannah, Jez and Rowan filling in the others on what had happened. A soft knock came on the door and she didn't answer. The door opened anyway and Rowan, Kestrel, Hannah and Jade entered. No one said a word, they simply gathered around Mary-Lynnette on the bed, trying to comfort her as she cried. Eventually, Mary-Lynnette cried herself to sleep only to be plagued with nightmares about Ash and Laurel.

Ash softly knocked on her door around four in the morning and pushed it open. He was startled to see five girls piled onto her bed together. Mary-Lynnette whimpered in her sleep and Ash hurried over to the bed. Rowan stirred and intercepted Ash before he reached Mary-Lynnette. She shook her head at him and untangled herself from the other girls. Rowan grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him swiftly out of the room. "What the hell is wrong with you, Ash? You better have a damn good explanation for why you have fucked up so royally! She is completely devastated!" she hissed at him, trying to scream at him without actually screaming.

Ash looked shocked, "What are you talking about? What happened? What do you mean 'she is completely devastated'? Mary-Lynnette? What's wrong, why wouldn't you let me go to her if she's upset!" He could barely contain his fury. Ash tried to push past Rowan, but she refused to let him by.

"You're the reason she's so upset! She _saw_ you! How could you Ash?" Rowan accused.

"We were on a mission; she knew that. I don't understand, what do you mean she saw me?" His face was filled with confusion.

Rowan glared at him and stepped up so that she was inches from him. She was so furious she was shaking, "At the Bellagio with Laurel! She saw the two of you making out and get into an elevator to go up to a room together! If that's a mission, I want to know what the fuck it's about, because I highly doubt Thierry would condone it." Rowan whirled around and went back into Mary-Lynnette's room, locking the door behind her. She heard a thump on the wall outside and imagined Ash banging his head against the wall. She crawled back into bed, and Mary-Lynnette stirred slightly. Rowan froze, not wanting to wake her for fear of Mary-Lynnette not being able to fall back asleep. Mary-Lynnette gave a small sob and turned her face into a pillow, curling into an even tighter ball. Rowan's heart broke for her. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like, being betrayed by your soulmate. She sincerely hoped Ash would be able to explain everything in the morning.

* * *

**Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for too long. I promise to update soon...maybe. :o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so after a few reviews with some readers who were very irate with Ash, here's an update. :o) I hope you enjoy it and remember, deep breaths.  
**

**I don't own the Night World...sigh.

* * *

**

_Mary-Lynnette gave a small sob and turned her face into a pillow, curling into an even tighter ball. Rowan's heart broke for her. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like, being betrayed by your soulmate. She sincerely hoped Ash would be able to explain everything in the morning._

Mary-Lynnette woke early the next morning with puffy, swollen eyes and a killer headache. The events of last night crashed back through her thoughts and she felt tears spring to her eyes again. No! She would not waste any more time crying. She stormed off into her bathroom, showering and dressing for the day. When she emerged the other girls had woken and all looked at her as if she was a ticking bomb about to go off. "I'm fine. Stop looking at me like that. I really don't know why I expected differently from Ash, but I guess that's my fault for believing he could really change."

"Mare," Rowan stepped forward, "Ash came by here last night. I really think you should give him the chance to explain. He insisted he was on a mission last night."

"Rowan, I know you love your brother and you want to believe the best about him, but I just can't. You didn't see the two of them together-" Mary-Lynnette's voice broke and she took a deep breath, forcing away her tears.

"Mary-Lynnette, I think you should talk to him. Hear his side of the story before you make your final decision. You've been gone for two years and he really has changed. He loves you and I just don't see him throwing all of that away," Hannah said softly.

Mary-Lynnette stared at Hannah for a moment. "I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to him just yet, but I will talk to Thierry. If Thierry tells me it was all part of the mission, then I'll give Ash the chance explain, okay?" The girls nodded, seeming to be appeased by this.

Mary-Lynnette opened her door and walked out to find Thierry, Hannah following along. They found Thierry in the office and he rose from his desk when they entered. It seemed he'd already been alerted to last night's events. Thierry leaned against the edge of his desk and Hannah walked over, leaning against his side and Thierry slid his arm around her waist. Mary-Lynnette looked at the two of them, remembering their story and how much they had been through. Hundreds of years of misunderstandings between them, death separating them over and over until they had finally been able to break the cycle and realize how they had both been players in Maya's game. "Thierry, please. Tell me it wasn't real, that it was part of the mission," Mary-Lynnette whispered.

Thierry sighed, "I know that what we had hoped to accomplish last night was attained and I can see how their actions would be necessary. I think we should go talk to him, but you need to know that there are some things he won't be able to tell you. That I can't let him tell you. For your safety, not because he may not want to tell you." She nodded and let Thierry lead the way up to Ash's room. Thierry knocked on the door and called his name. Mary-Lynnette was not prepared for what she saw when the door opened.

Laurel stood there in a tank top and panties with her hair mussed and looking like the cat that ate the canary. Mary-Lynnette's eyes flicked to the bed and saw the sheets in total disarray. Laurel leaned against the side of the door, "Did you guys need something? Ash is in the shower right now. Can I help?"

"Still part of the mission, Thierry?" Mary-Lynette whispered bitterly just as Ash walked out of his bathroom in jeans and pulling on his shirt.

He looked over at the door and snapped his eyebrows together, eyes bouncing from Thierry and Hannah to Laurel and finally landing on Mary-Lynnette's stricken face. He looked at Laurel again and then back at Mary-Lynnette. His eyes changed colors so fast Mary-Lynnette could barely process it. First green, then blue, then yellow, now black and finally deep violet when he looked at her. She turned and started to walk away. "No! Mary-Lynnette, please wait! It's not what it looks like, I swear." He tried to go after her, but Thierry stopped him and Mary-Lynnette whipped around to face him.

"Don't! Don't even try to lie again. I saw you two last night and everyone tried to tell me to let you explain. That it was part of the mission you were on, but this? Finding her in your room in her underwear? There's no excuse!" she yelled and pulled the engagement ring from her finger. She walked up to Ash, still being held back by Thierry.

Ash shook his head and looked at her with tears sparkling in his eyes, "Mare, no. Please don't do this. Please talk to me, she set me up," His voice was soft and pleading.

"That's the thing, Ash. I don't know that I can believe you anymore," she whispered and pressed the ring into his fingers, turning and running down the stairs and out of the house. She grabbed a set of keys on her way out and jumped into the car that's lights flashed when she hit the button. She drove around, not really paying attention to where she was going and finally pulled into a parking lot by a park in the city. Her mind whirled and she tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths. She hated that it was daytime and that the stars weren't out. If she'd been able to look at the stars she might have been able to calm down at least a little. She jumped when her phone buzzed and she looked down at the caller ID. She flipped open her phone, "Hey, what are you doing the next couple days? Think you can make it to the airport in an hour?"

Mary-Lynnette picked up Aaron at the airport a few hours later and then finally headed back to Thierry's. She'd been avoiding call after call from everyone back at the mansion. She was sure they were worried and wondering where she was, but she wasn't ready to talk to anyone just yet. Mary-Lynnette had sent Thierry a text telling him to expect a new, non-Night Person guest. Aaron had taken one look at her and immediately demanded to know what was wrong. Mary-Lynnette had sighed, and told him she'd explain when they got back to the house.

The two of them walked into the foyer quietly, and Mary-Lynnette was relieved when everyone wasn't there waiting for her. Thierry must have sent out a warning. Aaron grabbed her hand and turned her to look at him, "Mare, what's going on? I'm really worried about you. I mean, I'm happy you asked me to come out here and be your date for your brother's wedding, but there's something going on with you."

She sighed, "I know. I'm sorry, Aaron. Look, why don't we go upstairs and I'll fill you in." He nodded and pulled her close to hug her tightly. Mary-Lynnette wrapped her arms around his waist and relaxed into the hug. Suddenly, Ash, Rowan and Kestrel walked into the living room, catching sight of them. Ash growled.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped, and Kestrel grabbed his arm. Mary-Lynnette stepped back from Aaron and glared at Ash.


	14. Chapter 14

**Deep breaths!! I know, the last chapter didn't give an explanation for Ash's behavior. Thanks for sticking with me, you will be rewarded...eventually.  
**

**I don't own the Night World...sigh.

* * *

**

_"Who the hell are you?" he snapped, and Kestrel grabbed his arm. Mary-Lynnette stepped back from Aaron and glared at Ash._

"Rowan, Kestrel, this is my friend Aaron. Aaron goes to Harvard too. We have a lot of classes together." Rowan walked up politely and held out her hand, while Kestrel stood completely still, her iron grip still on Ash's arm.

"It's nice to meet you, Aaron," Rowan said as he reached out and took her hand in his. They locked eyes and Mary-Lynnette could see it. That connection, the way the rest of the world fell away and it was just the two of them. Aaron softly gasped and Rowan shyly smiled at him. Aaron smiled back and stepped closer to her.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! I can't believe this! I cannot catch a break," Mary-Lynnette yelled in frustration. Her outburst broke the spell between Rowan and Aaron, and he dropped her hand, looking embarrassed.

"Um, sorry...what- what just happened?" Aaron stammered.

Mary-Lynnette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at Aaron, "Welcome to my world. I hope you're happier in it than I am." Then she turned to Rowan, who was blushing and casting little glances at Aaron and smiling. Mary-Lynnette hugged her, "Congratulations on finding your soulmate. I think you two will actually be really great together. Glad I was the one to introduce you two, even if that wasn't my intention." She stepped back and Rowan's smile was huge. "I think I'll let you explain everything to him," Mary-Lynnette said, trying to hold her tears back until she could get away. She rushed toward the stairs, racing up them and crying.

Ash caught her just as she reached the door to her room. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. Mary-Lynnette didn't have the strength to fight him and collapsed against him, sobs escaping her lips. Ash picked her up and carried her into the room, shutting the door behind them and gently placing her on the bed. He knelt down next to her, soothingly stroking her hair. "Mary-Lynnette, baby, please talk to me. Let me explain," he whispered. She opened her eyes, staring into his swirling blue to brown to violet eyes. She said nothing, just waited.

Ash took a deep breath, "I'm a spy for Circle Daybreak. The mission I was on last night, I was meeting my father. I've never told him about my change in lifestyle, about my change of heart. I've been keeping contact with him to gain information about his plans and giving that information to Thierry. Sometimes I meet him alone, sometimes I meet him with other female vampires pretending to be my date, just so he doesn't get suspicious. It's usually harmless; we might hold hands or flirt, at the most a kiss on the cheek while he's there. But last night, things changed. My father didn't know you existed, or at least I thought he didn't. We were having dinner and Laurel left for a moment. That's when he told me he knew about you. That I'd been seen with a beautiful brunette human and appeared to be completely smitten with her. Apparently whoever spotted us, followed us for a while yesterday morning. My father said he'd heard rumors of you back when the girls first moved to Briar Creek, but dismissed them quickly seeing as I was still acting like my old self. But then he noticed that even though I paraded a variety of different girls in front of him, I never seemed all that interested in anything they had to offer."

Ash paused, taking a shaky breath and reaching out with a trembling hand to touch her cheek. "He said the only one I seemed to be interested in was a girl called Mary-Lynnette Carter. He knew your name. I could only imagine what else he had been able to find out about you. I panicked, sweetheart. I was so terrified of him getting to you; I did the only thing I could think of. I lied. I told him you were a plaything I'd picked up in Briar Creek and ran into you here. I was only using you for blood and sex and once I'd had my fill, I'd let you go again. Then Laurel came back and I kicked our role-playing into high gear. I hate myself for it, but I swear I only did it to protect you. I had to seem like I was truly interested in Laurel, that's why we went up to a room together. He was watching us the whole time. He watched us leave the restaurant, go to the elevators, and stayed there until three in the morning. We couldn't leave until after we were sure my father and all of his spies left the hotel completely. I hate that you saw us; that you found out that way. I was going to tell you when I got home; I didn't want that between us. I'm so, so sorry, Mary-Lynnette. I swear, I never meant for any of it to happen. I was just so scared of him getting to you, of him hurting you." Tears shimmered in his eyes as he looked at her. "Please forgive me, I swear it was all for your protection."

Mary-Lynnette felt the tears well up in her eyes again, "But what about this morning? How was that part of the mission?"

Ash let out an angry breath, "That wasn't." His voice was hard and angry. "That was Laurel. Apparently, I underestimated her feelings for me. She came by that morning saying she wanting to talk, but I was still getting dressed. I guess she heard you talking to Thierry and Hannah and made it up to my room before you did. She stripped down to what you saw her in, destroyed my bed and then answered the door for me," he snarled. "That bitch actually had the nerve to tell me you weren't good enough for me. That she loved me and would be a better fit for me. That our personalities matched better." He clenched his jaw, "She won't be around anymore. I told Thierry either she went or I did. So he packed her up and sent her to the Daybreak enclave in Florida. She's on a plane right now."

Mary-Lynnette stared deeply into his eyes, trying to sort out what she felt. She felt like he was telling her the truth, but it was so hard to trust him after what she'd seen. She supposed she could ask Thierry, talk to him to confirm Ash's story; but that seemed wrong. That would make it seem like she had to double-check his story, like she had no faith in him at all. And if Thierry did corroborate his story, it would hurt Ash that she'd had to ask. So she closed her eyes and thought about everything he'd told her; how he'd looked, the emotions in his voice, and the tears in his eyes. Did it feel true, that was the question she had to ask herself. What was her heart telling her?

Mary-Lynnette opened her eyes and sat up, Ash still kneeling down in front of her, pleading with his eyes. Then she leaned over and placed one hand against his cheek and brought her lips to his.

* * *

**Do I have happy readers again?? I hope so, but be warned...there's still some drama to come. I love to torture characters and readers. :o)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Unfortunately, I have to go to a conference this week so I don't know if I'll have the chance to update again until next week. Hopefully this chapter will keep you happy until the next update. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who left me reviews/added this story to favorites/story updates! You guys are the best!!**

**As always, I don't own the Night World, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

**

_Mary-Lynnette opened her eyes and sat up, Ash still kneeling down in front of her, pleading with his eyes. Then she leaned over and placed one hand against his cheek and brought her lips to his._

Ash groaned and pulled her to him, his arms coming around her waist as she knelt down by the bed next to him never breaking their kiss. _"I love you, Mary-Lynnette. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I swear it will never happen again. Thank you for forgiving me, I don't know how I would have been able to live without you. I love you, I love you, I love you."_

Mary-Lynnette melted against him, threading her fingers into his hair and tangling her tongue with his. _"Oh, Ash. I love you, too. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain before. Can you forgive me?"_

_"There's nothing to forgive, baby. I just didn't think I would ever get to hold you again. I love you, Mary-Lynnette. So, so much."_ Ash tightened his arms around her, puling her even closer. Mary-Lynnette shifted so she was straddling him, her knees on either side of his legs. She pressed herself against him, so that their bodies were flush with one another.

_"Ash? Did you lock the door?"_ He chuckled against her lips.

_"No. Should I?"_ Mary-Lynnette nodded, still refusing to stop kissing him. Her whole body was hot and Ash's hands were caressing along her back and tangling into her hair. Ash tried to gently pull her from his so he could go lock the door, but Mary-Lynnette whimpered in protest. Ash took her hint and slipped his hands back down around her waist and stood, holding her to him. Mary-Lynnette wrapped her legs fully around his waist and Ash slid his hands further down, cupping her butt. Mary-Lynnette moaned in approval as he swiftly crossed the room, throwing the lock. Then he crossed back over to the bed, laying Mary-Lynnette down softly. He finally pulled his mouth from hers, a choked protest escaping from Mary-Lynnette. Ash gave her a small smile, stroking his fingers along her cheek. "Mary-Lynnette, will you still marry me?" he whispered.

She burst into tears. "Yes. Ash, I'm so sorry. I hate myself for giving back the ring. I can't believe you still want to be with me, let alone marry me," she sobbed against his chest.

Ash held her close, letting her cry and brushing kisses along her face. "Of course I want to marry you. I don't think I know how to breathe without you anymore. The thought that I might have lost you forever was unbearable. I want everyone to know you're mine and I'm yours." Mary-Lynnette lifted her head to capture his lips once more and Ash pulled out the ring and slipped it onto her hand again. She gave a small, soft cry of happiness and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ash crept his hands under her shirt and Mary-Lynnette sighed and arched against him. He gently tugged on her shirt and Mary-Lynnette lifted up, allowing Ash to pull her shirt off. She immediately grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Ash reached around and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor. He slid his hands up to her breasts, softly tracing the curves before pressing his palms against them and lightly brushing his fingertips across her nipples. They hardened beneath his touch and Mary-Lynnette gasped as pleasure shot through her. Ash bent his head, taking one nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue. Feeling Mary-Lynnette arch her back, he began to suck, gently at first then harder as she moaned and pressed her hips against his thigh. He pressed his thigh harder against her and Mary-Lynnette felt wet warmth pooling between her legs.

She grabbed at his jeans, tugging open the button and sliding the zipper down. The sound of the zipper was like music to her ears and she pushed at his jeans, letting them fall down to his feet. Ash kicked them away, along with his shoes. Switching to her other breast he nipped and sucked as Mary-Lynnette's breathing became heavier and her fingers twisted in his hair. Ash brought his hands to her pants and opening them and sliding them down her legs. He lifted his head, smiling at her whimper, and pulled her jeans all the way off. Mary-Lynnette hooked her fingers into the top of his boxers and slowly lowered them from his hips. They dropped to the floor and Ash kicked out of them, yanking his socks off too. Then he knelt down in front of Mary-Lynnette, lightly kissing and licking down her abdomen until her reached her panties. He rubbed his fingers along her through the fabric, feeling her wetness. "Ash," Mary-Lynnette moaned and bucked her hips, "Please, no more teasing. I _need_ you." Ash groaned and pulled them off her legs swiftly. He pressed his mouth to her hot core, tasting her wetness, her need for him. "Yes, fuck yes!" she cried as he slid his tongue in and out of her, circling her clit with his thumb. Mary-Lynnette's body began to tremble and panted as the tension coiled low in her belly. "Oh, oh God. Ash, your tongue is fucking amazing! Ash!" she cried as the tension exploded and pleasure washed through her body. Ash lapped at the flood of wetness from her, feeling her body sucking his tongue into her. When her orgasm subsided, Ash crawled up her body, gently sliding her up to the pillows.

Mary-Lynnette kissed him deeply as he nudged her legs apart, settling himself between them. She felt his hardness and rubbed her core against the length of him, making Ash shudder and growl against her mouth. He pulled his head back, his fingers seeking he soft folds and slipping inside her. Mary-Lynnette thrust her hips against his hand, amazed that she was already ready for him again. "Mare, are you sure? You're really ready? I'll wait as long as you want," he asked staring into her deep blue eyes.

"I'm ready, Ash. I love you and I want to make love with you," she whispered, drowning in the dark violet of his eyes. They flashed green for a moment before changing to blue then violet once more. Mary-Lynnette wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly stroking the length of him and rubbing the tip of him against her wetness. Ash's head fell forward and he moaned against her neck.

"I love you, Mary-Lynnette. More than words could ever say. I'm terrified of hurting you, and this will hurt," he said, still pressing his face against her neck.

"It will be okay. I trust you. I love you. Ash, kiss me," she softly replied, wrapping her arms around him. Ash lifted his head, kissing her with all the love he possessed. Then he thrust into her with one stroke. Mary-Lynnette hissed as a stinging pain went through her.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you," Ash said as he kissed across her cheek to her jaw and neck. After a moment, the pain subsided and Mary-Lynnette felt her body relaxing around him. Tentatively, she moved her hips and softly moaned when pleasure pulsed through her.

"Ash, I'm okay. I'm ready, so ready," she murmured and Ash slowly slid out of her. They both moaned and Mary-Lynnette felt her core grow hotter, wetter, in anticipation.

He pressed back into her and groaned, "You're so damn tight. Fuck, you feel so incredible!" Ash moved gently with her, slowly thrusting in and out of her. Mary-Lynnette felt her body begin to tingle, warmth spreading out from her fingertips and toes down into the pit of her stomach, coiling and tightening there. Her breath quickened and she moved her hips with Ash.

It still wasn't enough. "Harder, Ash," she panted against his ear and he growled. Slipping an arm beneath one leg Ash lifted her knee and drove into her deeply. "Yes! More, Ash. God, please don't stop!" she cried as he pounded into her. She could hear her wetness with each stroke and feel it running down her. The tense heat built inside her, threatening to consume her entire body. Ash thrust into her even harder, grinding his pelvis against her clit before sliding out and slamming into her again and again. Mary-Lynnette knew she was seconds away from exploding and grabbed his head with one hand. "Bite me, Ash. Now!" His fangs sank into her neck just as he slammed into her so deeply her body shattered in ecstasy. "ASH!" she screamed as her body clenched around him in the most incredible orgasm she'd ever experienced. Ash groaned and thrust against her hips, pushing deeper, as his own release came crashing down on him. He held her there, drinking deeply and waiting for both of them to return back to earth.

Eventually, he felt both of their heartbeats slow and Mary-Lynnette's breathing deepened. Lifting his mouth, he softly licked the wounds at her neck and gently pulled out of Mary-Lynnette. She whimpered at the loss of him, but he wrapped one arm around her and held her close while scoring his other wrist with his teeth. He held his wrist to her lips, "Drink, sweetheart. You're going to need it." She opened her lips, letting the heady, spicy liquid fill her mouth as she drank. After a few minutes, Ash removed his wrist from her mouth and the wound healed quickly. He wrapped his arms around Mary-Lynnette, holding her as close as he could. She felt Ash bury his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"Ash, that was incredible. I never imagined anything could feel as amazing as that. Like watching the birth of a star. I love you so much," she murmured, struggling to stay awake.

Ash kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too, Mary-Lynnette. I never knew making love could feel like that either. I've never felt so complete." She sighed happily against his chest and snuggled closer, holding him and succumbing to sleep. Ash closed his eyes and let sleep take him, content and finally at peace as he held his soulmate.

* * *

**Happy readers, right?? And has anyone heard an update on when Strange Fate is coming out? Because I just saw something that said April 26, 2011?! 2011?!?! This can't be true...right? I have been waiting for this book for over a decade (Yes, I'm that old and I still have all of my original books.) and every few years they dangle Strange Fate in front of us and it's becoming agonizing!!! So someone please tell me it isn't true and we will all have our books soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and I didn't leave you waiting too long. Thank you so much again to everyone who is reading this story!!  
**

**As always, I don't own the Night World, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

**

_Ash kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too, Mary-Lynnette. I never knew making love could feel like that either. I've never felt so complete." She sighed happily against his chest and snuggled closer, holding him and succumbing to sleep. Ash closed his eyes and let sleep take him, content and finally at peace as he held his soulmate._

Ash woke and looked down to see a still sleeping Mary-Lynnette in his arms. Once again, he was overwhelmed with gratefulness that she had forgiven him; that she was with him. He knew he would never be worthy of her, but he would never quit trying. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Ash stroked her hair and Mary-Lynnette smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Ash glared at it. They definitely needed to find their own place and soon. Gently detangling himself from her, he rose from the bed watching Mary-Lynnette wrap her arms around his pillow. Ash kissed her forehead and grabbed his jeans, yanking them on as he walked to the door. The knock came again, more insistently this time, and Ash heard Mary-Lynnette stir slightly. "What?" he growled in a low voice as he opened the door. A startled Rowan and Kestrel were standing there, with Aaron behind Rowan.

"Ash?" Rowan said in a surprised voice.

Kestrel just raised her eyebrows, "Where's Mare?"

"Sleeping. And if you wake her up, I'm going to be extremely put out," Ash snapped. "What do you need?"

"We were just seeing about Jade's party tonight, if she wanted to get ready together," Rowan replied, glancing at Kestrel.

"What time?"

"We were thinking around seven so we'd be ready by nine," Kestrel answered.

"It takes two hours?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Yes, Ash. We're girls, we take longer. Especially when we're all together," Kestrel said witheringly.

Ash gave a sharp nod of his head, "Fine, if she's awake by then I'll let her know."

"What do you mean, if she's awake by then?" Kestrel asked and Ash saw understanding dawn on Rowan's face.

"You two have made up," Rowan said softly and smiled. Ash's lifted one side of his lips and Kestrel gave a small gasp as she caught on that he was changing Mary-Lynnette.

Aaron drew his brows together, "I don't understand. You two didn't seem like friends when I got here." He glared at Ash. "Mare! Are you in there? Are you okay?" he yelled.

Ash growled and stepped toward him just as Rowan got in his face. They locked eyes, Ash still growling and Rowan hissing back. "Back off Ash," Rowan warned, pushing him slightly.

"Ash?" Mary-Lynnette's voice sounded behind him.

"You woke her up, you bastard," Ash rumbled and lunged for Aaron. Rowan and Kestrel immediately blocked him, pushing him back.

"Ash? Baby, what's wrong?" Mary-Lynnette's voice came again and this time Ash turned to her, blocking the door and ignoring Kestrel's mocking look at Mary-Lynnette's calling him 'baby.'

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. Go back to sleep, you need to rest," he smiled at her. Ash ran his eyes over her lovingly and she smiled at him.

"I'll go back to sleep when you come back to bed. Without the pants," Mary-Lynnette leaned up on one side and reached out her hand.

"Mary-Lynnette!" Rowan and Aaron exclaimed, Kestrel just laughed.

Mary-Lynnette jumped and yanked the covers up to her chin, flushing bright red. "I didn't know anyone was still out there," she whispered.

"I'll tell her the plans, we'll see you later," Ash said, closing the door without waiting for a reply.

"What plans?" Mary-Lynnette asked, as she watched Ash walk back over to the bed, shedding his jeans. She let her eyes slide over him, smiling with pleasure. He was hers and no one else would ever get to see Ash in all his naked glory ever again. Ash chuckled at her wicked smile.

"Plans for later. Nothing to worry about now," he whispered and nipped along her jawline, making her shiver.

His name escaped her lips in a sigh and she let him press her back against the pillows. Ash kissed her and heat flooded her body. She moaned as his hand caressed over her breasts, teasing her nipples. He kissed his way down to them, sucking and nibbling over the hard peaks. Mary-Lynnette moaned and arched her back, electricity zipping through her and coiling between her thighs. Ash's fingers traced their way down her waist, over her hip and between her legs. Ash growled in approval as he felt her slick heat and slowly pressed his fingers inside her. He teased her, lightly rubbing a spot inside her that shot pleasure through her body, intensifying with each stroke. Mary-Lynnette bit her lip to keep from crying out and suddenly pushed Ash over, flipping him onto his back and straddling him. She pinned down his arms and Ash laughed, letting her have control.

"No more teasing," Mary-Lynnette breathed against his ear and slid herself down onto his cock. They both moaned as her wet core enveloped him as her body molded around his. For a moment, Mary-Lynnette didn't move; just let her body adjust to his length. Then she moved her hips, sliding up to his tip then back down, shuddering with pleasure. She slowly rode him, loving the moans coming from Ash as he let her drive their pleasure.

She watched his face closely, learning what pleased him and what really drove him wild. She circled her hips and closed her eyes as she danced along the edge of ecstasy. She released his wrists and Ash's arms came around her. He sat up, holding her onto him and pulling her body close before shifting onto his knees. Mary-Lynnette wrapped her legs around his waist with Ash firmly gripping her hips. She felt him slide her up his length before slamming her back down on him, taking him fully into her body. She could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs as Ash moved her on him, tension building low in her belly. Mary-Lynnette wrapped her arms tighter around Ash's neck, pulling her body flush with his and hissing at how incredible the smooth silk of his skin felt sliding against hers. She moaned as Ash quickened their movement and felt herself tightening around him. Her body tingled with pleasure and coiled with intensity where she and Ash were joined. Ash gripped her hips even tighter, thrusting as he pulled her down hard onto him. She buried her face against his neck and panted as she held herself on the edge. "Ash," she moaned, her voice begging for release. He pulled his body back just enough to find her lips, kissing her deeply as he slammed her down one more time, sending them both over the edge. Mary-Lynnette screamed against his mouth, pleasure drowning her senses and her body pulsed around him as she felt the warm flood of Ash's release.

Mary-Lynnette let her head drop against his shoulder and Ash slid one hand up to hold the back of her head. They rested against each other, breathing heavily and she could feel Ash's heart pounding with hers. Eventually she lifted her head and kissed Ash as he shifted them back against the pillows again, curled up in each other. Mary-Lynnette lay on Ash's chest with her eyes closed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "So, what plans?" she asked lazily.

"For Jade's bachelorette party tonight. The other girls want to get ready together, around seven. Does it really take that long?" Ash replied, never breaking his movement.

Mary-Lynnette laughed softly, "Between Kestrel and Jade - yes. It's a girl thing." Ash made a humming noise in acknowledgment. Suddenly, Mary-Lynnette shot up, gasping and looking at Ash with wild eyes.

"What? Mare, what's wrong?" Ash asked in an alarmed voice, sitting up and holding her face between his hands.

She stared into his eyes for a moment, but the swirling of his eyes changing color so rapidly only made her panic worse. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Ash, we didn't use anything. Any protection, I mean."

Ash fell back on the bed, laughing, "That's what you're so panicked about? Yeah, not possible for you to get pregnant, so don't worry about it."

She hit his arm, "Stop laughing. You don't know that."

Ash lifted his head, "Yeah, I do. Vampires and humans can't have kids together. Believe me, it's a proven theory."

"What about Jez?" she shot back.

"I'm pretty sure Jez was a one-time prophecy fulfilling thing, sweetheart," he answered in a superior voice.

Mary-Lynnette glared at him, "Yes, but what about the soulmate principle and all these old powers that everyone thought were just myths? They're all waking up. Human and vampire soulmates having children together could be one of them."

Ash sighed patiently, "True, but we would have seen it by now. Look at Thierry and Hannah. Goddess knows they'd have ten kids by now."

"But Thierry's a made vampire, not lamia. Made vampires have never been able to have kids. Lamia and humans can," she refuted.

"Okay. Much as it pains me to think about this, what about Jade and Mark? Don't you think they would have gotten pregnant by now if it were possible?" Ashe lifted his eyebrows at her.

Mary-Lynnette nodded once, "Okay, but they could actually use protection. They might have been smarter than us." Ash just looked at her. "Fine," she sighed, "they probably didn't. I'm just saying you can't be one hundred percent sure."

Ash sat up, cupping her face in his hands again, "You're right. I can't be one hundred percent sure, but Mare, please trust me. I'm ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure we have nothing to worry about." He briefly pressed his lips against hers before laying back against the pillows again.

"Okay, but what about STDs? You _were_ kind of a slut before you met me," Mary-Lynnette saucily asked, smirking at him.

Ash chuckled, then his face turned rueful, "I wish I could deny that, but I can't. But vampires can't catch human diseases - so we can't even be carriers. Again, proven theory; and if the soulmate principle suddenly allows you to pass on some disease to your partner, then that's a pretty fucked up way of saying 'I love you,' don't you think?"

Mary-Lynnette laughed and laid back against him, "I guess you do have a point. And your previous whoring around does have some advantages in the bedroom."

She felt Ash laugh into her hair and kiss the top of her head. "Is having kids something you really want, Mary-Lynnette?" he asked softly, after a moment.

She frowned thinking about it. "No, I don't think so," she said slowly. "I never really pictured myself as a mom. I like kids, but I didn't ever see myself with a family. What about you?"

Ash tilted her face up to look at her incredulously. "Mare, I never saw myself as _monogamous_, let alone as a father. You've definitely changed my mind on the monogamy thing, but having kids still scares the hell out of me. Way too much responsibility"

She laughed and kissed his cheek, "Glad that's cleared up then. Well, I hate to love you and leave you, but I should head over to meet up with the girls." She kissed his lips once more and then slid out of bed, dancing away from his reach. She put her clothes back on with Ash protesting the entire time. She smiled indulgently at him and leaned over kissing his forehead once more before she left. "Will I see you before we leave? You have Mark's bachelor party tonight too, right?"

Ash nodded and agreed to meet her downstairs before both parties left for the night. Mary-Lynnette smiled at him over her shoulder as she opened the door, "I love you."

Ash smiled slowly at her, sending waves of heat over her body all over again, "I love you, too. Come back to bed and I'll prove it." She gave a small whimper and debated for a second, but knew the girls would be banging on the door if she didn't show up. Sighing reluctantly, she gave him one last smile and shut the door behind her, walking to Rowan and Kestrel's adjoining rooms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Day from hell, so I went to Ash-and-Mary-Lynnette-land. Hope you like it. Lots of fluff, more plot furthering next chapter...probably. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much again to everyone who read/reviewed/added this story to their favorites/alerts!!  
**

**As always, I don't own the Night World, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

**

_Sighing reluctantly, she gave him one last smile and shut the door behind her, walking to Rowan and Kestrel's adjoining rooms._

The girls pounced on her as soon as Mary-Lynnette opened the door. She was bombarded with questions; they wanted to know what Ash's excuse was, when had they made up, and had they finally gone all the way. Mary-Lynnette threw up her hands in surrender as she grinned at the surrounding girls and tried to decide where to start. She took a deep breath, "Ash and I talked this afternoon and last night really was a mission. Long story short, I have apparently popped up on Hunter Redfern's radar and Ash was trying to throw him off. That's why the whole thing with Laurel last night." She glanced at Hannah, "And this morning was Laurel scheming because she apparently has a crush on Ash. Nothing happened and I guess she won't be around anymore." Hannah nodded and the other girls smiled and seemed relieved that everything had worked out. When Poppy, Rashel, and Jez started hounding for information on what happened after they made up, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade covered their ears and protested loudly.

"There are some things you never need to know about your brother!" Kestrel said loudly. "Come on, we have a party to get ready for!" She began pushing around the girls, helping pick out outfits and Rowan and Jade started working on hair and make-up.

Mary-Lynnette smiled and steeled herself to jump into the melee, when she was cornered by Poppy, Jez, and Rashel. Poppy grinned at her mischievously, "Tell us everything. You and Ash finally did the dirty, right? So, how was it? We need details!"

Mary-Lynnette blushed and shook her head, "I'm willing to admit that yes, Ash and I did have sex. Finally. But I'm not telling you anything else. It's private. You wouldn't go around telling what happens with you and your guys in the bedroom, right?" All three girls grinned wickedly and opened their mouths to start spilling details when Mary-Lynnette held up her hands again, "Stop! I don't want to know! Can we please just change the subject and get ready for the party? This is Jade's night, remember?" The girls nodded and backed off, moving to get dressed and talking excitedly about the plans for tonight.

Hannah and Keller walked up to Mary-Lynnette and Hannah put her hand on Mary-Lynnette's shoulder. "We're all really happy you and Ash worked things out," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, and don't worry," Keller said and nodded in the direction of the other girls, "They might kiss and tell but we never do. Don't let them bully you, they just like to brag. But I've always been of the opinion that the quiet ones who don't give anything away are the ones having the most fun." She grinned slyly and walked over to Rashel and Poppy to pick out what to wear tonight. Mary-Lynnette looked at Hannah in shock and they both dissolved into laughter.

After being completely made over by Kestrel and Rowan and dressed by Jez, Mary-Lynnette looked at herself in the mirror and was astounded. She looked hot. Really hot. And maybe even a little badass. Her hair was down, but in loose curls and waves cascading around her shoulders and back. Her make-up was flawless, with dark, smoky eyeshadow that made her eyes glow like blue flames in a way she never seemed to be able to achieve on her own, and the red lipstick she wore made her lips look full and pouty. Then there was the outfit. Dark skinny jeans that looked practically painted on and hung low on her hips, knee-high black boots over them, and a black leather corset that laced up in the back showing a strip of skin above her jeans and her breasts were pushed to show ample cleavage. Around her neck hung a simple black rose pendant on a silver chain.

Mary-Lynnette blinked at herself, then turned to the girls, "If you actually think Ash is going to let me walk out of here looking like this, you have all lost your minds." The girls laughed and Rashel's eyes took on a steely glint.

"I'd like to see him try to stop us," she said, smiling dangerously. Mary-Lynnette laughed and looked at all the girls, they were all dressed to kill; some in jeans and sexy tops, others in short skirts or dresses. Even sweet Iliana looked sexy and witchy, thanks to Rashel's help. Mary-Lynette could hear the guys' protests now. They headed downstairs, talking and laughing, and met the guys in the foyer waiting for them. Every single guy looked stunned as they took in the group. The girls laughed and went to join their counterparts, with Kestrel and Iliana hanging back together and talking.

Mary-Lynnette walked over to Ash, running her eyes over him. He looked fantastic in dark, distressed jeans that were loose enough to be comfortable, but tight enough that she was sure if he turned around his ass would look totally grab-able. He wore green button down dress shirt, opened slightly at the collar and his hair was its normal disheveled, careless mess. Her hands itched to slide into his silky locks. He stared at her with churning eyes, the colors swirling madly. She pressed against him, intertwining her arms around his neck, "Hi, baby," she whispered.

Ash gripped her hips tightly and pulled her closer. Her eyes widened when she felt his erection hard against her abdomen. Ash bent his head close to her ear, "You are far too sexy for your own good. You're lucky I haven't thrown you down and fucked you here and now." Mary-Lynnette shivered and licked her lips, instantly wet. Ash's fingers dug into her hips, "Oh fuck, Mare! Don't do that, I'm already fighting not to come." She looked around and it seemed no one was quite ready to leave just yet. She grabbed his hand and led him from the room and into a small bathroom off to the side. She locked the door behind her and kissed Ash, feeling him lift her hips and she wrapped her legs around him.

He walked over to the counter top and set her down on in front of it. He lifted his lips and his fingers went to the button on her jeans, opening them and pushing them down as far as they would go. Mary-Lynnette moaned softly when he pressed open-mouthed kisses along her neck and down to the exposed tops of her breasts. His hands moved to the lace scrap of underwear she had on and with a twist of his fingers had ripped them off her. She gasped in surprise and Ash gave a wicked chuckle. "I have to have you. I have to be inside you, baby," Ash breathed against her ear.

Mary-Lynnette bit her lip against a loud moan and turned her head to his ear. "Fuck me, Ash," she softly begged, feeling her wetness trickling down her thighs. As aroused and hungry for him as she was, it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. Ash growled and spun her around, placing her hands on either side of the sink so that she was bent over in front of him. She heard his zipper and then felt him at her entrance, his hands on her hips. He locked his now deep green eyes with her in the mirror and entered her with one deep thrust. She bit her lip again and found her mind connected with his. He began sliding and in and out of her, driving her lust higher with each movement. Ash reached one hand out to hold hers and his other hand held her hips while he thrust into her. His eyes never left hers and Mary-Lynnette felt her whole body tingle as hot tension coiled between her thighs. _"Ash! Fuck, you're so good,"_ she moaned with her mind, knowing her could hear her. The answering groan from Ash was wordless, but sent her body into overdrive knowing how much he was enjoying this too.

Ash thrust harder and squeezed her hand tighter. Mary-Lynnette's mouth parted slightly, panting softly. She felt her core tightening around him and saw Ash's eyes flash from deep green to deep violet and that was her undoing. Her body shattered around him and Ash thrust deeply into her one last time, tumbling into ecstasy with her. They rode out the waves of pleasure together, never breaking eye contact. When they had both come back down, Ash wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, "Sorry if I was rough with you, I seem to lose all self-control when it comes to you."

She gave a small laugh and pressed her back closer against him, feeling his warmth surround her. "Don't apologize, you weren't that rough and it felt incredible. I'd be more than happy to let you do that again," she smiled at him in the mirror. Ash helped her pull her jeans back up and buttoned them from behind her, before turning her around and kissing her deeply. She melted against him and laid her face against his chest, letting him hold her in his arms. A knock came at the door and they both jumped. Mary-Lynnette laughed silently at Ash's surprise. "I think we're busted," she whispered.

Ash reached over to the counter and grabbed her ruined panties. "I think I'm going to keep these," he whispered back and winked at her, putting them in his pocket. Mary-Lynnette blushed. Ash smiled and kissed her forehead before taking her hand and opening the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading/reviewing/adding this story to their favorites/alerts!! You guys are the best!!!**

**A little drama ahead, just to warn you. :o)  
**

**And I still don't own the Night World...damn it.

* * *

**

_Mary-Lynnette laughed silently at Ash's surprise. "I think we're busted," she whispered._

_Ash reached over to the counter and grabbed her ruined panties. "I think I'm going to keep these," he whispered back and winked at her, putting them in his pocket. Mary-Lynnette blushed. Ash smiled and kissed her forehead before taking her hand and opening the door._

The door was surrounded and cheering erupted from everyone as they exited the bathroom. Mary-Lynnette turned bright red and hid her face against Ash's back. He held her hand tightly, glaring at everyone. "I didn't know we were playing seven minutes in heaven," Quinn joked and everyone laughed.

"Shut up, munchkin. I could flatten you with one foot," Ash snapped and Mary-Lynnette put her hand on his back, rubbing soothingly. Ash turned and bent his head, kissing the top of hers.

"Oooh, bathroom sex! Mare, you are totally giving us details later. I knew you two would be at it like rabbits when it finally happened," Poppy squealed.

"I'm not telling you anything, you annoying little pixie," Mary-Lynnette replied, coming out from behind Ash.

"Better watch out for this pixie, if I don't get what I want, I bite," Poppy said, smiling widely and flashing her fangs.

"Sorry, Ash is the only allowed to bite me," Mary-Lynnette smugly smiled. Jez, Poppy and Rashel squealed with delight and Mark looked nauseous.

"Okay, okay. Show's over! Don't we all have somewhere to be?" Mark said. Everyone smirked at them as Thierry began herding everyone toward the door.

"I'm always right," Keller murmured as she walked by and Mary-Lynnette blushed and playfully hit her arm.

The group walked out and began separating into girls and guys, each heading toward a limo. Mary-Lynnette caught sight of Rowan and Aaron and walked over, pulling Ash by his hand. "Aaron, hey. Are you okay? Sorry I dragged you all the way out here and then pretty much abandoned you."

He smiled at her, "I'm...good. Maybe a little freaked out, but Rowan's been really great at explaining everything and keeping me from thinking I've completely lost my mind." He reached out and took Rowan's hand in his, grinning at her. She smiled back at him, obviously completely smitten.

"Wow, you seem to be handling the whole Night World thing a hell of a lot better than I did," Mary-Lynnette said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, well, he didn't have a lunatic werewolf on a killing spree stalking him as his introduction into our world, now did he?" Ash muttered and Aaron's eyes grew round as he looked back at Mary-Lynnette. She looked down and shrugged, still not able to really think about what had happened with Jeremy. Ash put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I wasn't helpful either," he admitted quietly, "I'm sure Rowan was far better at explaining things than I was."

Mary-Lynnette gave him a small smile, "True. Rowan was much better in helping me than you were. Although you did do the kissing thing rather well." Ash smiled back at her, thinking about their first kiss and how much it had changed his life entirely.

Aaron looked confused but didn't ask. Rowan gave him a small smile, "I'll explain later. Let's just say Ash and Mary-Lynnette's relationship hasn't been the easiest." Aaron started to reply but Morgead yelled over at them, obviously eager to start the night.

Ash walked Mary-Lynnette over to the limo, pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and met his lips with hers. She sighed and leaned into him for a moment, then reluctantly pulled back. Ash moved his hands up to cup her face, "_Please_ be careful. Don't go off on your own."

Mary-Lynnette smiled patiently at him, "I promise I'll be very careful and stay with the girls. Don't worry so much."

"My father knows who you are, it's impossible not to worry," he said seriously.

"Ash, I'll be with five vampires, a witch, a vampire slayer, a shapeshifter, and since Hannah will be with us, a werewolf body guard. I think I'm covered," she teased him. "Stop worrying and go have fun!" She kissed him one more time and pushed him toward the boys' limo. "I love you!" she called after him as he walked away.

Ash turned and gave her one of his heart-stopping smiles, "I love you, too!" With that, Mary-Lynnette ducked into the limo and threw herself into the party.

The girls were in the middle of dinner and teasing Jade about her out of control wedding plans and the wedding night when Jade turned on Mary-Lynnette. "So what about you and Ash? When are you two getting married? We need details."

Inwardly, Mary-Lynnette grimaced but smiled and shrugged, "No idea. We haven't talked about it at all. I think we're going to focus on finding a place to live just the two of us first and then we'll worry about getting married."

Poppy's face fell and Jade pouted, "Come on, you have to have some ideas about the wedding!"

"Well, it won't be as extravagant as yours. I sort of see us getting married on hill, under the stars, with our closest friends and family," I replied. "But tonight is about you, not me!" The girls laughed and changed the subject. After dinner, the group headed over to the club Rowan and Jez had checked out at the Bellagio. The music was loud and pulsing, every beat vibrating through Mary-Lynnette's body. Jez, Poppy and Kestrel grinned and led the way out onto the dance floor. Mary-Lynnette's jaw dropped when Iliana strutted out and joined Kestrel, the two of them dancing together provocatively and attracting a hoard of guys. Rowan and Jade grabbed her hands and pulled her out to join the other girls. They danced together for what felt like hours. Mary-Lynnette didn't stop smiling as she moved with the music and the girls around her. She was hot and damp with sweat when she finally took a break and headed to the bar with Keller and Rashel. Keller and Rashel both ordered shots, but Mary-Lynnette stuck with water. She quickly finished her glass and ducked out to the restroom before heading back out to the dance floor.

Mary-Lynnette winced as she walked into the restroom and heard a girl vomiting in one of the stalls. She guessed she'd had just a little too much to drink and was paying for it now. She was washing her hands when Mary-Lynnette heard the stall open and the girl stumbled out. Mary-Lynnette looked up and gasped at what she saw in the mirror before her head exploded with pain. Her last thought as her vision went black and she floated into unconsciousness was that Ash was going to go ballistic.

Ash's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, stepping away from the guys crowded around the Black Jack table at the Wynn casino. He frowned when he saw Rowan calling and held the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Ash?!" Rowan answered frantically.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" he asked, dread filling him.

"It's Mary-Lynnette..." she whispered.

Ash went cold. "What happened to her!" he demanded, trying to hold it together. He felt his body start to shake.

"She's gone," Rowan breathed, so softly Ash almost didn't hear her.

"What the fuck do you mean, she's gone?" he growled.

Rowan's voice betrayed her fear, "She, um, she disappeared. She went to the restroom and never came back. Her phone and engagement ring were on the floor…along with her yew stake and a little of her blood."

Ash went ballistic.

* * *

**Uh-oh...cliff hanger! Sorry, but I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, it's really nice to know this story is being read and liked! :o) This next chapter does have some violence in it, so if you don't like reading that kind of stuff - don't read this. Hope you guys like it and thanks again for all the love!!**

**As always, I don't own anything related to the Night World, that's all LJ Smith....I just play with her yummy characters.  


* * *

**

_Ash went ballistic._

He tore out of the hotel, the other guys following and yelling for him to tell him what was going on. Ash didn't stop and didn't try to hide the fact that he was moving faster than any human should be able. He raced into the Bellagio and into the club, colliding with Rowan. He grabbed her shoulders roughly, "What the fuck happened?!" He shook her slightly, "How did she get taken? Why was she alone?" The others gathered around them, prying Ash's hands off Rowan.

"Ash, you need to calm down and lower your voice. Now explain what's going on. What happened?" Thierry commanded in a soft, but authoritative voice.

Ash drew a shaky breath, "Mary-Lynnette-" he swallowed convulsively, "sh-she's gone. Someone took her from the bathroom. They...hurt her...her blood..." His eyes turned wild, the colors swirling madly. James grabbed Ash before he could do anything stupid.

"Okay, let's go back to the mansion and we'll send out scouts to see what we can find. We _will_ find her, Ash. We need to re-group and plan this out," Thierry said and signaled to Lupe to go investigate what she could find in the bathroom. James and Quinn force-ably drug Ash out of the hotel and back into the limo. He was trembling and pulling at his hair, muttering obscenities under his breath. As soon as they reached the mansion, Ash jumped out of the limo and stormed into the house. As soon as the other girls trailed in after him, he swung around to face them.

"How the hell did she get taken?" he snapped, staring daggers at them. "Someone tell me how! She wasn't supposed to be left alone!"

Kestrel glared back at him, "She went to the bathroom, Ash. Goddess, we weren't going to go with her! As soon as she had been gone for five minutes we went to check on her. Ash, we searched everywhere, we followed her scent as far as we could. She must have been put in a car because we lost it at the door."

Ash growled and slammed his fist through the wall. "Sorry, Thierry," he muttered, "I'll pay to have it fixed." Thierry shook his head and waving him off. Ash's breathing was ragged as he paced in the foyer. "So what are we going to do? Because if we don't do something, I'm going to go crazy. I know she's out there somewhere and she's hurt! I swear, whoever hurt her is going to die. I will kill whoever touched a single hair on her head."

Mark stepped forward, putting his hand on Ash's shoulder. "We'll find her, and then you and I are going to make whoever did this pay," he said fiercely. Ash looked at him, about to dismiss his words, what could a human do? Then he saw the anger and love and protectiveness burning in Mark's eyes and nodded once. He would not underestimate Mark's love for his sister.

Ash looked to Thierry and opened his mouth but was interrupted by his phone ringing. Ash looked down and saw the number was blocked. He flipped open his phone and lifted it to his ear. "Hello," he growled.

"Ash," the voice answered and Ash's blood ran cold.

Mary-Lynnette slowly dragged her eyes open, grimacing with pain as her head throbbed violently. She moaned and tried to put her hand on her head, only to find that they were chained together and chained to the wall. Her eye widened as she looked around. She was in a bare room, with no windows and only one door, across the room. The walls were a pale yellow, with the paint peeling off in different places. The floor was a wood, hard and cold. She shivered and saw that her legs were chained together and also chained to the wall.

Mary-Lynnette tried to control her breathing, tried not to panic, and fought to remember what had happened. She remembered Jade's party, going to dinner and then to the club at the hotel. She groaned as her head began to pound even more, but forced herself to focus. She remembered going to the restroom and then... Her mind was blank and refused to cooperate. Suddenly she snapped her head up, wincing, as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She trembled as the door slowly began to open. "Hello, Mary-Lynnette," a familiar voice sounded and Mary-Lynnette gasped as she remembered.

Laurel stepped through the door and smiled evilly at her. "I see you're awake. That's good. I have someone I want you to meet."

"You bitch. You did this; you hit me and knocked me unconscious. Where am I? Why am I here?" Mary-Lynnette snapped, furious. She really, _really_ hated this girl. "Why the fuck can't you just go away? What did I do to you? What purpose could kidnapping me possibly serve?"

"What did you do? You took Ash away from me! He and I were headed in just the direction I wanted. He would have given in eventually, but then you showed up and all he could see was you. All he talked about was you. It was nauseating! He didn't even have time to train with his partner. You ruined everything!" she yelled and took a menacing step toward Mary-Lynnette. Grabbing Mary-Lynnette by the hair she yanked her head up, "But now I'm going to remedy that. You will never see Ash again and I will get him back." She sneered at Mary-Lynnette and Mary-Lynnette laughed.

"You really are delusional. He was never yours to begin with. He was already mine; he has been since we met - two years ago!" Mary-Lynnette flung back at Laurel. "It doesn't matter what you do to me, he'll never want you. Ever." Laurel slapped her, hard. Mary-Lynnette gasped and tasted blood. Laurel had hit her hard enough to split her lower lip.

Laurel grabbed her by the throat, lifting Mary-Lynnette's body off the floor as far as the chains would allow. "You will die slowly. Painfully. And I will get Ash. I always get what I want," Laurel said, her face close to Mary-Lynnette's. She snarled and bared her fangs before throwing Mary-Lynnette back to the floor. Mary-Lynnette grunted at the impact and Laurel kicked her in the stomach, causing Mary-Lynnette to curl up involuntarily in pain and gasp for air.

The door opened again, and someone stepped through. "Now, now, play nice with our guest," a deep, smooth voice said. Laurel wiped the smile off her face and backed away, taking a deferential stance. Mary-Lynnette forced herself to look up. She saw a handsome man, with blood-red hair and startling golden eyes. He appeared to be in his twenties, but Mary-Lynnette knew better. She knew by his inhuman beauty he must be a vampire, and from the sheer power he exuded she knew he must be much older than he looked. "I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Hunter Redfern. And you, you must be Mary-Lynnette Carter. My son's soulmate."

Mary-Lynnette's trembling turned into shaking and she curled herself tightly into a ball, pressing back against the wall. Hunter lifted a phone that was dangling from his hand to his ear, "Well, Ash. It seems I have something you want back very badly. You have access to something I want very badly. Wild powers. I want the Witch Child and I am willing to make a trade. You bring her to me and I will give you back your precious little soulmate."

"How do I know you haven't already killed her? I want to talk to her. Now," Ash's voice demanded.

Hunter chuckled, "So demanding, even when you aren't in the position to." He held the phone out to Mary-Lynnette, "Be a good girl and tell Ash that you're fine and want him to come get you." Mary-Lynnette shook her head, lips closed firmly and tears in her eyes. She would never let Ash trade Iliana and the fate the world just for her. She would rather die first. Hunter's face turned angry and he reached out with one hand, grabbing her head and digging his fingers into the wound on the back of her head. She gasped and cried out.

"You bastard! Hurt her again and I will stake you!" Ash screamed. "Mary-Lynnette, please, I need to hear your voice. I have to know you're okay," he pleaded.

Blinking tears from her eyes as they spilled down her cheeks, she drew a deep breath. "Ash," she croaked and cleared her throat. "I'm okay, but don't do this. I'm not worth it!" she yelled as Hunter pulled the phone away.

"There, now you know she's just fine. I'll call you soon with details of where to meet me," he paused and smiled at whatever Ash said. "Is that any way to speak to your father? If I were you, I'd get your temper under control, wouldn't want any accidents happening to your precious Mary-Lynnette now would we? Good bye, Ash." Hunter snapped his phone shut and looked over at Mary-Lynnette, huddled on the floor. "I must say, I can't see what my son sees in you. You vermin really are good for only one thing and one thing only. Perhaps that's what draws my son's attention. I might have to see for myself." He tilted his head at her, assessing her with his eyes. Then he lunged and Mary-Lynnette felt her throat being ripped out.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I know, another cliff hanger. And what makes it worse is that you don't know if I'm a HEA kind of writer or one who will kill off a character. *Evil laugh* I'm a little of both, I love a happy ending but I also won't hesitate to kill off a character if needed. You'll just have to wait and see what happens. :o) **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and I didn't leave you waiting too long. Just a warning, this chapter has more violence than the last chapter. If you don't like violence or the last chapter bothered you, don't read this! You've been warned.  
**_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/added this story to their favorites! You all make this so much fun!**_

_**Once again, I don't own anything related to the Night World, that's all LJ Smith....I only play.

* * *

**_

_Hunter snapped his phone shut and looked over at Mary-Lynnette, huddled on the floor. "I must say, I can't see what my son sees in you. You vermin really are good for only one thing and one thing only. Perhaps that's what draws my son's attention. I might have to see for myself." He tilted his head at her, assessing her with his eyes. Then he lunged and Mary-Lynnette felt her throat being ripped out._

_Holy God,_ it hurt! Mary-Lynnette had never felt anything as excruciating as having Hunter's fangs buried in her throat. She struggled to get away, but that only caused him to grasp her more harshly. She found if she didn't struggle the pain lessened...slightly. This was nothing like the intimate and delicious exchanges she had shared with Ash. Ash had been gentle and loving and when he bit her it had felt like heaven. This, however, burned and stung and her flesh tore as he gnawed at her vein. He drew long and hard on her blood, leaving Mary-Lynnette lightheaded and struggling for consciousness. Eventually, it could have been minutes, but it felt like hours, Hunter lifted his head. Mary-Lynnette gasped in relief, her chest heaving as she took shaky breaths. Her hand automatically went to her throat and she felt the trickle of warm, sticky blood from the wounds. She winced in pain as her fingers brushed against the raw tears.

Hunter rose, wiping away the traces of her blood from his lips with a handkerchief. "Hmm, it seems my son has been playing with fire. You are dangerously close to the change," he murmured and gave a low chuckle. "Of course, I can't allow that, but well, that's easily remedied. Once I have what I want, I'll kill you instead of returning you to Ash. And he will come for you, I have no doubt about that." Hunter bent so he was eye level with her once more. "Do you know how I know that? His eyes. To someone who doesn't know him as well as I do, they wouldn't have picked up on it. But the colors, they each mean something. Anger, sadness, happiness, jealousy, lust...even love. I'm sure you wouldn't know this, but the deep violet they become, you are the only person to ever make that happen." Mary-Lynnette furrowed her brow, was that true? She couldn't tell because, well, his eyes had turned that color from the first time they had met. "Oh, I assure you it is true," Hunter continued, noting her expression. "The first time I saw his eyes that color it was in one of the pictures Laurel was so kind to provide to me. I must say, I was stunned and that is not something easily achieved. Then at dinner when I mentioned you they immediately flashed to violet before he recovered. However, when he said your name, they always flashed to that deep violet and I knew that meant he was truly in love with you. Pity he chose such an unsuitable mate," Hunter smirked and gave a little shrug. Standing once more, he nodded once at her and turned, walking out of the room.

Laurel growled and crossed to loom over her. "Changing you? Ash was changing you!" she yelled and punched Mary-Lynnette. Her fist connected with Mary-Lynnette's cheek and her head snapped to the side. Mary-Lynnette cried out with pain and held her hands to her cheek, tears stinging her eyes. Mary-Lynnette closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose, forcing the tears away. She refused to cry in front of Laurel, she would not break down now. "You would never be good enough to be a werewolf, let alone a vampire! You are nothing but a disgusting vermin. As for Ash and his eyes? I'm sure given time, I'll see that color when he looks at me," Laurel sneered, grabbing Mary-Lynnette's hair and yanking _hard_ and lifting her body from the floor_._ Then slapped her across the face with her free hand. Mary-Lynnette clenched her teeth, but a whimper escaped her anyway. Laurel snickered and dropped her, Mary-Lynnette's body falling to the hard floor. She grunted at the impact. "By the time I'm done with you, you will be begging for death," Laurel hissed and kicked Mary-Lynnette in the ribs, harder than she had kicked before. Fire exploded in Mary-Lynnette's lungs and she choked as all the air in her lungs whooshed out. Her mouth was open but she couldn't get her lungs to stop seizing and inhale. Black dots danced before her eyes and just when Mary-Lynnette thought she would lose consciousness, her lungs finally moved for her and she gasped loudly, sucking in a deep breath. It was a bad idea. Pain ripped through her and she settled for short, shallow puffs instead. The pain lessened, but didn't go away. She didn't dare move, as every minute shift caused the fire and pain in her lungs to flare from a steady throbbing to a roaring inferno. Laurel just stared at her and laughed before stalking from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Mary-Lynnette curled up into herself, trying to find a way to lessen the fire burning in her chest and finally let the tears fall from her eyes. She didn't know what to do. There was no way she could escape on her own. She had been beaten too badly to be able to move quickly or defend herself. The chains on her hands and feet would be impossible for her to break and even is she did, she had no idea how many vampires were here and there was no way she would get away from them. And she had no idea where she was. Mary-Lynnette didn't hope she would be rescued. That Ash would come for her. Because that would mean he had given Hunter what he wanted and the rest of the world was damned. Idly, she wondered what day it was. Oh god, she was certain she had ruined Mark and Jade's wedding. Her dad and Claudine were coming in for the wedding, what would they be told? And Ash - no! No, she couldn't think about Ash or she would lose it entirely. Instead, she closed her eyes, feeling the tears slip from between her lashes and prayed her death would be swift and as painless as possible.

Ash snarled in frustration and slammed his fist onto Thierry's desk. "Come on, Thierry! We were able to trace the call within a three-block location. Even if we don't know exactly where they are, once we're close enough I'll be able to feel her. To reach her mind. I can't sit around any longer, Goddess only knows what he's putting her through!"

Thierry looked at him with the patience only millennia could teach. "I know you want to go to her, but we need a plan first. Three blocks is a large radius to work from and even with your mental link it could still take hours to pinpoint her location. Once we find her, we can't just rush in not knowing what lies in wait for us. Hunter has more resources at his fingertips than we know and I won't turn this into a slaughter. We have too many valuable members all willing to put their lives on the line for Mary-Lynnette and we can't lose everyone. We all love her and want her back, but safely. Ash, you need to calm down and take a step back. You're too emotionally involved. Go take a walk and let us figure this out."

Ash stared at him incredulously. Take a walk? Thierry wanted him to _take a walk_. And calm down. Yeah, that was going to happen. Ash huffed loudly and stormed out of the room, cursing under his breath. He walked aimlessly, not thinking about where his feet were leading him until he reached his destination. Mary-Lynnette's room. He hesitated for a moment at the thresholds then stepped through. He inhaled deeply, her scent overwhelming him. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. How long until her scent was no longer noticeable? Ash shook that thought away, she would be back before that would happen. He would not allow her scent to fade. His eyes moved across the room; the small, haphazard pile of books on the table next to an overstuffed chair with her jacket thrown across the back, her suitcase next to the dresser, her watch, hairbrush, and airline ticket stub laying on top of the dresser. A pair of red tennis shoes carelessly strewn at the foot of the bed. Ash finally moved his eyes upward slightly, he saw the rumpled sheets on her bed where they had both made love for the first time. Sure, Ash had slept with numerous other girls, but he'd never truly made love to anyone until Mary-Lynnette. He hadn't truly felt alive until he'd met her. Ash tried to force his thoughts away from the way she felt in his arms, the way she loved him so effortlessly and made him feel complete and at peace. How she was the only person in the world who made him feel like he was capable of doing something good, something worthwhile.

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out Mary-Lynnette's engagement ring. He would kill whoever had taken this off her finger. At least she still had her black rose ring and Ash prayed the small protection it provided would be enough to keep her safe, and that only Mary-Lynnette herself would be able to remove that particular ring. Ash had made damn sure of that, and after the first time Mary-Lynnette had put it on, the protections it offered were activated and no one else would be able to take it off her finger.

Ash's head snapped up. The ring! That was how he would be able to locate exactly where she was. Ash swiftly left the room, seeking out Iliana. He found her and drug her back down to Thierry's office, explaining his plan to everyone.

Mary-Lynnette woke up still groggy and nauseous from pain. She tried to move and pain lanced through her lungs, setting the smoldering embers back into a raging fire. She winced and then wordlessly moaned as her face throbbed from Laurel's blows. Weakly, she licked her lips, tasting blood on them. She gently traced her tongue along her lower lip, finding the split on the left side. Her breathing was becoming more and more labored; her chest felt heavy and full. Mary-Lynnette thought she probably had a few broken ribs and that at least one of them had punctured her lung causing it to fill up with fluid. If left unchecked, it would slowly and rather painfully suffocate her. She coughed weakly, her body trying to expel the fluid but the pain it caused stopped the coughing, her body freezing to avoid causing further damage. Mary-Lynnette closed her eyes again, praying for unconsciousness, but that was not to be granted. Just as her mind was drifting off into the darkness again, she vaguely heard Ash's voice coming through their mental link.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and the next chapter is up. See, all the cliff hanger endings made me feel guilty and I gave you two chapters at once. :o)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you guys like this chapter, but again it does have a good amount of violence. So if you aren't okay with that, stop reading! If you aren't okay with death or with a guy hitting a girl, stop reading! You've been warned. If you keep reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**A big, huge thank you again to everyone reading/reviewing/adding this story to their favorites! You all make writing this so much more fun!**

**I still don't own the Night World, that's all LJ Smith. I just love the characters and like to play with them.**

**

* * *

**

_Mary-Lynnette closed her eyes again, praying for unconsciousness, but that was not to be granted. Just as her mind was drifting off into the darkness again, she vaguely heard Ash's voice coming through their mental link._

_"Mary-Lynnette! Mare, can you hear me?"_ his frantic voice called to her faintly.

Mary-Lynnette growled in her mind, that boy was always irritating her. Here she was, just about to find sweet relief again and he was yelling at her. _"Go away, Ash,"_ she thought back distractedly, not quite sure it was strong enough for him to hear her but she didn't really care. All she wanted was the black oblivion beckoning to her.

_"M'Lin, answer me damn it!"_ he furiously shouted.

M'Lin? She hated when he called her that, Ash knew this. Big, dumb, blonde cat. Like his name was any better? What kind of stupid name was Ash anyway? It was - wait...Ash? _"ASH!"_ she screamed with all the energy she could muster.

_"Mare! Baby, do you know where you are? Are you okay? Keep talking to me so I can find you,"_ Ash's voice came through and Mary-Lynnette shook away the last clouds of sleepiness.

_"I don't know where I am. I'm locked in some room, chained to a wall. What are you doing here? You can't do this; you can't give your father Iliana! You'll damn the rest of the world and your father will kill me anyway. He told me was going to, he was never going to give me back to you,"_ she replied, fear taking over now.

_"I know, sweetheart. He's not going to get Iliana, but there is no way in hell I will not save you. I would never let him kill you, I hate myself that he even got to you in the first place."_

Mary-Lynnette could feel her energy draining and the darkness closing in on her again, _"Ash...I don't know how long I can hold on. I'm struggling to stay conscious. I'm hurt pretty badly."_

_"Mary-Lynnette, baby, please hold on. Hold on for me, we're so close. I can feel you; can you feel me? I'm coming as fast as I can. Please, hold on!"_ Ash's voice turned frantic again, but he was right, she could feel him close by. His presence was getting stronger and stronger; it gave her hope again.  
_  
"I'll try. Hurry, Ash,"_ she told him, fighting to stay awake. Suddenly, the door burst open and there he was, rushing toward her. Tears filled her eyes, he looked so blindingly beautiful to her.

"Oh, Goddess," Ash breathed as he reached her side, his eyes sweeping over her. Mary-Lynnette realized what she must look like. She was beaten and bruised and bloody and still in the ridiculous outfit the girls had dressed her in, which was completely ruined by now. "Baby, who did this to you? Where does it hurt...the most?" he asked in a trembling voice. Ash reached out with shaking hands to gently push her tangled hair back from her face. His hands fluttered over her body, afraid to cause her more pain. Tears silently fell from his eyes, his deep violet eyes, as he looked at her.

Mary-Lynnette tried to tell him, but the fire in her lungs flared to an inferno when she tried to gather the breath to speak. She switched to their mental link, _"My lungs, I think a few of my ribs are broken and one of my lungs is punctured. Ash-"_ He didn't let her finish.

Ash grabbed the lace-up corset she was wearing and ripped it down the middle, not caring that she was now naked from the waist up. His eyes grew round as he took in the dark purple and black bruises on the right side of her ribs. He ever so gently brushed his fingers along her side, wincing when she grimaced in pain. "I'm so sorry, Mary-Lynnette. This is really going to hurt when I pick you up and carry you out of here," Ash whispered and pulled his shirt from over his head to cover her with it.

Quinn and Rashel burst through the doorway, both of them slightly out of breath and glowing with the thrill of combat. "Thank God you found her!" Rashel cried, "We have to go, the others have been able to hold off Hunter's thugs, but we need to get out of here."

Ash nodded, "You two go and let Thierry know we have to get Mare to a healer as fast as possible. She's hurt; really hurt. She isn't able to speak because of some broken ribs and probably a punctured lung." They both nodded at him before taking off, their faces turning grim and fear settled in the pit of Mary-Lynnette's stomach. She must be further gone than she thought. Ash turned back to her, smiling softly. "Everything is going to fine, sweetheart. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here and you're going to fine." He leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead, "Just stay with me, sweetheart. Please, don't leave me, Mary-Lynnette." Ash was about to slip his arms underneath her body when a voice came from the door.

"Ash! Goddess, is everything okay? Is Mary-Lynnette all right?" Laurel asked, rushing through the door. "I came back to apologize, I really am sorry about everything, but when I got the Thierry's I heard what happened and came rushing over to help."

Ash turned to look at her, surprise written all over his face. _"Ash, no! She's the one that kidnapped me. She's working with your father, she has been at since I got here, maybe longer,"_ Mary-Lynnette frantically sent to Ash.

Ash smiled at Laurel, "That's so sweet of you. Could you come help me pick her up? She's hurt pretty badly and I don't want to cause more pain than I have to." Laurel smiled and walked calmly over to Ash. When she was only a few steps away Ash threw himself at her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her beneath him. "You stupid bitch! Did you think that because you heard me say she couldn't speak that you would be able to lie to me? She's my soulmate, we have a mental link together." Laurel struggled to throw Ash off of her, but he had the advantage of being twice her size and weight. He grabbed her by the throat, "You will pay for ever touching her. Don't think you will actually walk out of here."

Ash reached with one had to pull out his stake and Laurel seized the opportunity and managed to push herself out from under him. She scrambled, trying to run from the room. Ash reached out and grabbed her ankle, yanking her back to the ground. She yelped and twisted, kicking Ash in the jaw. He grunted and pulled her back to him. She swung her fist at him and Ash ducked his head before connecting his own fist holding his stake with her cheek. Her head snapped to the side and Ash pinned her again. "Don't forget who taught you to fight. It's a shame, you were good and could have done really great things. Too bad you're a crazy psychotic bitch," he said, shaking his head and slammed the stake into her heart. Laurel's body tensed for a moment then went limp. Ash let out a deep sigh and rose from her body.

He turned to Mary-Lynnette and looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry you had to see that. That I had to do that. I-"

_"Ash, no! I'm not upset that you killed her. Well, not that much. I'm just so happy you're okay,"_ she interrupted and Ash smiled in relief.

He knelt by her and brushed his fingers down her cheek, "Let's get you out of here, you need to get to a healer." He bent to lift her into his arms when Mary-Lynnette screamed. Ash whipped his head up, but Mary-Lynnette was looking behind him. He turned and saw his father, stake in hand, right behind him. What she couldn't see was Rashel right behind Hunter, her own stake steady and sure as she plunged it into his back, right where his heart was. Hunter stumbled and the stake fell from his hand before he fell over, his body shriveling and falling in on itself.

Mary-Lynnette stared, stunned, at Rashel for a moment before she shifted her eyes to Ash. Then she began to shake and tried to gasp for air, feeling fire burning through her chest. "Shh, baby, it's okay. Everything is okay, try to calm down sweetheart," Ash murmured, stroking his hand soothingly down her hair.

_"Ash,"_ she sobbed with her mind. Speaking would have been impossible, Mary-Lynnette was amazed that her fear had allowed her to scream a warning and her body was paying for that dearly now. Ash drew her into his arms and lifted her as gently as possible, cradling her against him. Swiftly, Quinn, Rashel and Ash left the decaying and abandoned apartment building Mary-Lynnette had been held in. They climbed into a limo waiting outside and were raced to the mansion, where a healer was waiting. Ash tried to lay Mary-Lynnette down on one of the bench seats, but she clung to him, needing to be close to him, to know he was really there with her. Ash moved her hair back away from her face and gasped when her neck was revealed. The marks Hunter had left were deep and ragged.

"Fuck, he bit you," Ash furiously whispered. Softly shaking his head, he raised his eyes back to hers. His gaze turned clinical and he swallowed hard. "Fuck. I need to give you blood, it's not safe to leave you like this, but you're so hurt, I don't know how that will effect it." He seemed to be struggling internally, then let out a frustrated breath. He raised his wrist to his mouth and scored his wrist, holding his wrist to her mouth. Mary-Lynnette resisted for a moment, her eyes questioning him. "You have to, sweetheart. It's not safe otherwise, trust me. Drink, Mary-Lynnette," he softly said, encouraging her. She relented, opening her lips and swallowing his blood in deep gulps. Once she started, her body demanded it, demanded more. She kept sucking until Ash pulled his wrist back from her and she whimpered in protest. Ash chuckled softly and kissed her forehead, "You're going to feel really sleepy, don't fight it sweetheart. Just let go, I promise I'll be right by your side the whole time."

Mary-Lynnette lifted her hand to Ash's cheek, _"I love you, Ash."_

"I love you too, Mary-Lynnette," Ash whispered and softly kissed her. Mary-Lynnette gave him a weak smile, then closed her eyes and died in Ash's arms.

* * *

**So, how'd I do? I really wanted to give Rashel the chance to kill Hunter. I was always a little bitter that LJ didn't give her that in the books. I think there's only one or maybe two chapters left in this story. I think I should be able to wrap up things the way I envisioned by then. I think. I never actually expected this to be as long as it is, but my stories tend to take on a life of their own. Just wanted to give fair warning. I'll hopefully be able to write this weekend and update soon. **


	22. Chapter 22

_**So, here it is. The last real chapter for the story. Sorry it took me longer than expected to get it out, I procrastinated because I was sad to see the story end. I really loved writing this and a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who read, reviewed, added this story to their alerts and favorites. I can't tell you how much that meant to me. There will be a short epilogue after this chapter, I hope you like it and the ending isn't a let down. **_

**As always, LJ Smith owns the Night World and all of the characters. I just play with them.

* * *

**

_"I love you too, Mary-Lynnette," Ash whispered and softly kissed her. Mary-Lynnette gave him a weak smile, then closed her eyes and died in Ash's arms._

Ash stared down at Mary-Lynnette as she lay motionless on the bed. She had been that way for two days. If she was going to wake up, to make it through the change, she should have woken by now. He softly stroked her hair, tears springing to his eyes. "Mary-Lynnette, my beautiful Mary-Lynnette," he whispered and closed his eyes, his lips close to her ear. "Come back to me. Please, wake up, sweetheart." His lips brushed her cheek as he moved to rest his forehead against hers. _"Don't leave me, my love. You are my reason for breathing,"_ his thought was sent softly, barely a whisper. His despair threatened to crush him. He felt the faintest of stirring in the air across his face and he froze. Then he felt it again and slowly opened his eyes, and looked into Mary-Lynnette's deep blue ones.

She blinked at him, "A-ash?" He smiled at her and she gasped. Her breath caught, "God, you're beautiful." She blinked again. "Your hair, it has a thousand different shades of blonde in it. How could I not see that before?" Her eyes shifted from his hair to his eyes and he chuckled at her soft gasp as she stared into them. "And your eyes, they're- they're incredible. Like jewels, with all these hidden shimmering shades of color, they're not really just one color. They're so many shades of all these different colors combining and swirling together. It's amazing, like they never really stop changing." She lifted her fingers to his cheek, as she continued to stare at him. Finally, she tore her eyes from him, taking in their surroundings. It was overwhelming, everything seemed ultra sharp and focused. She could see the weave on the cloth of the chair across the room, and it wasn't just her eyesight. She could hear the soft breeze outside and the slow, steady rhythm of Ash's heart. She sniffed delicately and was invaded by the scent of Ash. He smelled like the forest after rain mixed with the subtle night breeze at the end of the summer, when she loved to watch the stars the most. It reminded her of the stars glowing brightly and fireflies dancing around her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring his scent. "Wow," she murmured. Then she gasped as hunger pains like she'd never felt before ripped through her. "Ash?" she whimpered and looked at him.

Swiftly, he reached over and grabbed something, he held it up to her mouth. "Bite down on this, it will help," he told her and she looked at him with confusion. Ash reached a finger into her mouth and rubbed it against one of her canines, both of them instantly sharpening. "Bite, sweetheart." He pulled his finger back and she bit, piercing the bag and the sweet taste of blood flooded into her mouth. Mary-Lynnette moaned and drank deeply, finishing the bag quickly. She raised her mouth from the blood bag, licking her lips.

"That was...different. Is that what you do?" she asked, looking at Ash.

He gave a wry smile and shook his head, "No, sweetheart. That was human blood from a Daybreak blood bank. I can't do that. Even from a blood bank, it makes human blood too tempting. I feed from animals."

She nodded, lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, Mary-Lynnette's head snapped up. "How did you find me? Is everyone okay? Is Iliana...is she okay?"

"She's fine, everyone is fine actually," Ash soothingly told her. "I found you through a few different ways. First, the phone call from Hunter helped us locate you within three blocks. Then I used Iliana to hone in even closer because of your black rose ring. It has protections put in place by witches and Iliana could sense the powers from it. The plan was then to scope out the building and form a plan of attack, but I just sort of charged in and used our connection as soulmates to find exactly where you were. Thierry was a little upset, but I think the element of surprise with Hunter helped us. No one there was prepared and we were to a certain extent," he shrugged. "It worked out, in the end. A few people were a little beaten up, but nothing serious. Nothing like what had been done to you." Ash turned quiet, his eyes sad.

Mary-Lynnette reached out and took his hand, "You saved me, Ash. You really are my knight." He smiled at her and she looked around, "Um, where are we?"

Ash chuckled, "In the penthouse at the Wynn. Thierry owns it, he and Hannah come here every so often when they want to have some time alone. He said we could stay until we find a place of our own."

Mary-Lynnette smiled happily, "Really? Just you and me, with no one barging in or knocking on our door to interrupt us? That sounds like heaven. But I think we should start looking soon, I don't want Thierry to tell us we're taking too long and to go back to the mansion. I think I'm going to get spoiled with it just being us."

Ash smiled back and leaned in, she felt his lips brush against her and instinctively she brought her hands to his head, grasping his silken hair in her fingers tightly. She met his lips hungrily, opening her lips and revealing in the feel of his tongue soft but rough against hers, tangling wildly together. Ash's hands caressed over her waist, fingers flexing when she moaned against his mouth. Every nerve in her body felt alive, tingling with intense pleasure and anticipation. Ash moved his body across hers, settling over her, hips cradled against hers. She thrust against him, losing her breath at the feel of the friction between them.

Ash growled lowly and slid the shirt she wore up, breaking away from her lips to swiftly pull it over her head before capturing her lips once more. His hands roamed over her skin, she whimpered at the feel of his skin against hers. He kissed his way across her jaw and down to her neck, softly sucking at her pulse point sending a shooting jolt through her body and landing between her thighs. She moaned loudly and Ash kissed his way to her breasts, lightly licking the curve of one before circling her nipple with the tip of his tongue. She shuddered and bucked her hips, Ash matching her thrust with one of his own. They both groaned at the feeling and Ash latched onto her hardened peak, sucking and nipping at it. Mary-Lynette felt the panties she had on become damp and Ash reached down between them, sliding his fingers across the fabric. "Oh, _fuck,_" she groaned and felt a flood of wetness between her thighs. "Ash, now! I need you...inside me, _now,_" Mary-Lynnette panted. "Please, baby."

Ash chuckled, "So eager. Don't want to play a little first, love? Can't I tease you?" She gave a broken whimper and tugged at his shirt. Ash lifted up slightly and Mary-Lynnette yanked it over his head, running her hands down his back and moaning as his mouth lavished attention to her other breast. Ash continued to lick and kiss and nip his way down her body, his fingers hooking into the edge of her panties and sliding them off her legs. Mary-Lynnette whimpered again and writhed against the bed as Ash's hands glided back up her legs and grasped her hips. Weakly, she lifted he head to see Ash nestled between her legs and she bit her lip against another moan. Ash's eyes smoldered at her and he gave her a cocky smile before lightly blowing against her hot core.

"Oh, _God_, Ash!" she groaned, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back to the bed. She panted as his mouth pressed against her softly, tongue lightly running along her slick folds. He hummed in approval as he tasted her and the vibrations caused the tension in belly to clench tighter. Mary-Lynnette's fingers fisted in his hair, pulling him closer to her. Ash's tongue plunged inside her, swirling and rubbing against a spot that made her hips buck wildly. Ash held her hips down with one arm and moved his other hand to circle his thumb against her clit. "Fuck, Ash....baby, that's so fucking good," she cried and Ash pressed his thumb harder. Mary-Lynnette made an incoherent animal sound and felt her body tighten as her release built. Ash kissed his way up to her clit, sucking gently and slid two fingers deep inside her, rubbing against her g-spot. "Ash!" she screamed as pleasure racked her body. Ash swiftly moved his lips back down, lapping at the wetness flooding from her. When her heart and breathing finally slowed, Ash kissed his way back up her body, kicking off his pants and boxers. Mary-Lynnette sighed at the feel of his skin like silk against hers. He captured her lips with his and moved his hands up and into her hair. Ash moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing her hot, wet core against his hard erection.

In one smooth thrust he entered her and they both moaned in ecstasy. Ash rested his forehead against hers for a moment, then looked into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

Mary-Lynnette smiled softly at him, "I love you, too." Ash shifted his arms to gather her in his. One arm wrapped around her and the other reached up and cupped her cheek. His eyes stayed on hers as their bodies came together. They moved slowly, Ash using deep, firm thrusts. Their breathing heavy, bodies hot with need for each other. Ash brushed his fingers along her cheek as Mary-Lynnette tightened her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper. Ash opened his mind to find hers and she gave a soft whimper as the delicious tension coiling between her thighs grew with this closer, intimate connection. Mary-Lynnette's breath increased as she met Ash's thrusts steadily and both of their releases pressed down on them. Mary-Lynnette wrapped her arms around him, her nails biting into his back. "Ash," she breathed and with one last, deep thrust her body shattered with pleasure more intense than she'd ever felt before. Ash bent his head to kiss her, as her body clenched around him and he found his own release inside her. Ash held her close until they had both calmed their breathing and their hearts had stopped pounding. Ash rolled to his side, taking Mary-Lynnette with him. He stroked her hair back from her face and she leaned in to kiss him. "That was incredible, Ash. Everything felt so- so much _more_, than before. It was just...wow," she murmured. "I love you."

Ash smiled, "I love you too, sweetheart. And don't worry, I plan on giving you that kind of pleasure everyday, for forever."


	23. Chapter 23

**A short epilogue, just to wrap things up a little. I hope you like the ending. THANK YOU to everyone again!**

**LJ Smith owns the Night World, I think by now you know I don't.

* * *

**

It had been a week since she'd woken from her change. Mark and Jade had gotten married two days later; in a beautiful, but extravagant wedding. She and Ash had found an apartment and were settling in. They hadn't spent a night apart since her kidnapping and Ash swore they never would again. He was retiring from fighting missions and would only be helping Daybreak in other capacities from now on. Mary-Lynnette was glad, she didn't think she could deal with wondering if he would come back every time he went on a mission.

"Are you ready, Mare?"

Mary-Lynnette looked at her father, smiling at her with tears shimmering in his eyes. She smiled back at him, radiating with happiness. "I am, Daddy." Their closest friends and family were waiting to watch as Mary-Lynnette married her soulmate, her knight, who was waiting for her at the top of a hill under the glow of the stars. She took her father's arm and turned, looking up at Ash and began walking toward him. Toward her forever.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story. I will probably write more stories, but am going to take a break for a bit. I will probably write something Twilight related next (yes, I love Twilight, but not more than the Night World) but I think I will come back to the Night World and write more with other characters. But it will be a while, I like to have a good base for a story before I post it. Anyway, thank you again to everyone who read this, you made writing this story so rewarding!**


	24. Author's Note

This is only an author's note, not a new chapter to Wedding Bells. Sorry if I got anyone excited for no reason. Mainly, this is just to let you know that while I love and appreciate all the reviews you left me, there will not be a sequel to Wedding Bells. I just don't see a continuation for this story in my mind, but I really do love that you guys want more. Thank you so much for the reviews and love you've left me!

On another note, if you like Twilight and are interested in giving a fluffy, non-angsty story a try, I just posted my next story, Quarterback Rush.

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6467809/1/Quarterback_Rush


End file.
